¿Ito sa reta?
by TakanashiYomi
Summary: La primera vez que la vio, fue a través de una ventana, bajando una cuerda. Linda forma de conocer a alguien, ¿no? Pero... ¿Realmente esa fue la primera vez que la vio? "¿Enserio no me recuerda, Shinigami-kun?" / KidxOc
1. Chapter 1

**Ni Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Lo único que es de mi pertenencia es la trama y los personajes inventados.**

**Capitulo uno: La chica simétrica.**

Ya habían pasado tres horas desde que habían comenzado las clases. Durante esas tres horas, Kid se había estado entreteniendo con las risas de Patty, los gritos de Black Star y los animales raros de Stein.

Pero, a pesar de eso, en ese momento se aburría. Todo el salón estaba en perfecta simetría, y eso le alegraba, pero el extraño silencio y los suaves murmullos lo molestaban de alguna forma. Prefirió no decir nada, y, en cambio, decidió mirar por la ventana, admirando la perfecta simetría que mostraba en ese momento el Sol, el cual sonreía tontamente.

Estaba sentado al fondo del salón, por lo que podía apreciar lo que estaban haciendo los demás alumnos. Ninguno miraba hacia la ventana, la pared, la puerta el techo, etc. ya que estaban tratando de prestar atención a la clase del profesor Stein; ya que dentro de poco tendrían un examen.

En ese momento, Kid vio algo en lo que antes no había reparado: detrás de la ventana, en el exterior, colgaba una cuerda. Su sorpresa no duro mucho, ya que casi instantáneamente, se enojó, ya que aquella cuerda rompía la vista simétrica que se le otorgaba en ese momento.

Pero su enojo no duro mucho cuando vio que la cuerda se movía suavemente, creyendo que alguien la estaría sacando. Pero en ese momento, se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle. ¿Por qué colgaba una cuerda del techo?

Repentinamente, una figura comenzó a aparecer por la parte superior de la cuerda. Cuando Kid pudo verla mejor, pudo darse cuenta de que se trataba de una chica de, aparentemente, diez y seis años. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, mientras la chica bajaba por la cuerda.

Tenía el cabello color azul marino, largo, atado en dos coletas altas. En cada coleta tenía un broche en forma de pique. Vestía un corto vestido de color negro, con varios detalles de color blanco. Tenía botas altas de color negro, y unos guantes largos del mismo color. Sus grandes ojos amatistas de fijaron en él.

_-¿Qué demonios está haciendo? ¿Y quién demonios es ella?_ –se preguntó él.

Al verla, Kid sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en el estómago. La chica sonrió, y, colocando un dedo sobre sus labios, le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio. Al instante, continúo bajando la cuerda.

Kid echó un vistazo rápido para saber si alguien más la había visto. Nadie. Al volver a mirar hacia la ventana, no había rastro de la chica. Salvo, claro, la cuerda que se seguía balanceando.

-Kid –la voz del profesor Stein lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad-. ¿Se puede saber qué es eso tan interesante que estás viendo? –pregunto, sarcásticamente

-Nada, lo siento –respondió rápidamente Kid. Después de todo, aquella simétrica chica le había pedido que guardara silencio. Al instante, Stein volvió a la explicación.

••••••

Al terminar las clases, Kid se dirigió hacia el piso superior del Shibusen, ya que era el único piso del cual no había verificado su simetría. Cuando subió las escaleras, a la primera persona que vio fue a Marie-sensei, las cual se veía cansada y (como siempre) perdida.

-¡KID! –al verlo, pareció aliviarse. Sonrió y se acercó a él-. Kid, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-¿Qué sucede, Marie-sensei? –pregunto Kid, con su normal tono serio.

-¿No abras visto a una chica pasar por aquí? –pregunto-. Un poco más baja que tú, con el cabello azul y un vestido de… lolita.

La descripción encajaba con la chica que había visto hace un par de horas bajar por la cuerda. Al ver a Marie-sensei tan exaltada, pensó en decírselo. Pero, por otro lado, la chica le había pedido que guardara silencio. Ella debería tener sus razones…

-Lo siento, Marie-sensei –contesto-. No he visto a nadie que encaje con esa descripción.

Marie suspiro, derrotada. Pero enseguida se repuso.

-Si llegas a verla, por favor dile que la estoy buscando. Y por favor, llévala al salón –hizo una pausa- aquel –señalo hacia un salón a sus espaldas. El 2-9.

-No se preocupe, Marie-sensei –dijo Kid-. Si llego a verla, le avisare.

Marie suspiro y agradeció. Acto seguido, comenzó a dirigirse al piso de abajo, para buscar a la chica.

••••••

Al salir del Shibusen, Kid se sentía orgulloso. Toda la escuela se encontraba perfectamente simétrica. Pero había algo que le preocupaba. No se había vuelto a encontrar con la chica simétrica desde que la vio bajar por la cuerda desde la ventana. Creyó que no importaba, pero lo que le preocupaba era la razón por la que Marie la buscaba. ¿Había causado algún problema?

Decidió restarte importancia: al fin y al cabo, no era su problema. Le preocupaba más el estado en el que se encontraba Marie-sensei.

En ese momento, Kid estaba caminando por las oscuras calles de Death City. Sus armas, las hermanas Thompson, ya se habían marchado hacia la mansión hace mucho rato (horas, tal vez), por lo que se encontraba completamente solo.

En ese momento pudo ver, a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche, una figura femenina. Vestía un vestido apenas pomposo, y mantenía el cabello atado en dos altas coletas. Al momento la reconoció: era la chica simétrica de esa mañana.

Se acercó lentamente a ella, con miedo de asustarla. La tomo suavemente del hombro. La chica dio un respingo, y se dio la vuelta rápidamente, apartando la mano de Kid de un manotazo por la sorpresa.

-Oh, lo siento –se disculpó Kid-. ¿Te asuste?

La chica pareció calmarse, y soltó un pequeño suspiro.

-No se preocupe –contesto suavemente la chica-. No fue nada. Usted… ¿es el chico de esta mañana, verdad? El hijo de Shinigami-sama…

Kid asintió.

-Sí, mi nombre es Death The Kid, pero puedes llamarme Kid, si quieres. ¿Puedo preguntarte porque era que estabas bajando de una cuerda? Además no te había visto antes en el Shibusen.

-Es normal que no lo haya hecho –sonrió- porque yo no estudio en el Shibusen.

Antes esto, Kid se sorprendió.

-Entonces, ¿Qué hacías allí?

-Es algo complicado –contesto-. No pudo explicárselo a cualquier persona que veo por la calle.

Fue en ese momento en el cual Kid se dio cuenta de que lo que decía aquella chica era cierto: apenas se conocían de vista y ya le estaba preguntando cosas. Aunque, en realidad, no tenía nada de malo. ¿Verdad?

-Lo lamento –dijo la chica simétrica-, pero debo irme. Lamento si le ocasione molestias.

Cuando la chica se dio la vuelta, Kid la tomo del brazo. Solo cuando ella se dio vuelta, sorprendida, aminoro el agarre.

-Lo siento, pero le prometí a Marie-sensei que si te encontraba, te llevaría con ella –y, con esas palabras, comenzó a caminar hacia el Shibusen.

-¡Oye, espera, oye! –balbuceaba la chica, tratando de soltarse-. ¿Qué cree que está haciendo?

-Prometí que guardaría silencio, pero también que te llevaría con Marie-sensei –contesto simplemente Kid.

-¿Eh? ¿Marie-sensei? ¿Quién es…? –la chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y hizo más esfuerzos en soltarse-. ¡S-suélteme!

En ese momento, la chica logro soltarse, pero al mismo tiempo, Marie-sensei apareció de la nada. Debió de esperar en el Shibusen por si la chica aparecía, pero al no verla, decidió buscarla afuera.

-¡Ayumi! –gritó Marie. Al verla, la chica se quedo paralizada. Marie aprovecho para tomarla del brazo-. Al fin te encuentro –suspiro-. ¿Dónde te habías metido?

La mencionada volteo la cabeza, resignada.

En ese momento, la profesora pareció reparar en Kid, que estaba de pie viendo la escena.

-Ah, así que fuiste tú quien la encontró –sonrió Marie-. Estaba muy preocupada. Gracias por haberla encontrado, Kid.

-No hay problema –contesto Kid-, pero, ¿Quién es ella?

-Ella es una nueva alumna –contesto Marie-. Se suponía que tenía que entrar hoy, pero se escabullo por la ventana, y luego no podía encontrarla. Como sea, ahora tengo que llevarla al Shibusen.

Se despidió de Kid, y comenzó a caminar hacia el Shibusen.

••••••

Al día siguiente en el Shibusen, todo iba como debería ir. Las risas de Patty, los gritos de Black Star, las constantes peleas de Kid con el peliazul…

Todos se quedaron en silencio al ver a Stein llegar con su silla rotatoria, cayendo al suelo y golpeándose en el proceso. Algunos emitieron una suave risa.

Stein se levanto, y se apoyo con los brazos en su escritorio.

-Guarden silencio –dijo, con su tono normal de voz-. Hoy tenemos una alumna nueva. Pasa –dijo, haciendo una seña a alguien en la puerta.

_-¡La chica simétrica!_ –pensó Kid, cuando la vio entrar por la puerta.

Vestía una falda color negro, y una comisa manga corta color blanco. Tenía una corbata de color negro, y botas altas, del mismo color. Tenía una chaqueta morado oscuro. Su cabello caía suelto y lacio por su espalda.

Al verla, varios murmullos se comenzaron a escuchar, tales como _"¡Que linda!"_ o como _"Que bonitos ojos"._

-Preséntate –dijo Stein, de mala gana.

-Mi nombre es Ayumi Suzuki. Encantada –dijo, haciendo una reverencia. Los murmullos se escucharon más fuerte.

-Siéntate allí –dijo Stein, señalando el asiento vacío a un lado de Kid.

Ayumi obedeció, sentándose al lado derecho de Kid; el cual estaba sentado en medio de la mesa. Kid se enojo un poco, pero solo porque la simetría (nadie de un lado y nadie del otro) se había arruinado.

Ninguno de los dos se dirigió palabra durante la clase.

••••••

A la hora del almuerzo, Soul, Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz y Patty decidieron comer afuera, aprovechando que hacia un buen día. Por supuesto, Kid también venia. Este había querido invitar a Ayumi, porque, a pesar de que no se habían dirigido la palabra, le agradaba su simetría. Pero, al voltearse, ella ya no estaba. Le resto importancia, y siguió a los demás.

••••••

Al terminar la hora del almuerzo, todos volvieron al salón. La primera en llegar había sido Ayumi. Sentada al lado de la ventana, leía tranquilamente un libro.

Más tarde, cuando la clase ya había comenzado, Kid, aprovechando el gran ruido que formaban todos los alumnos, pregunto:

-Ayumi, ¿Dónde estuviste en la hora del almuerzo?

-En la biblioteca –respondió simplemente-. Y si no le molesta, por favor, llámeme Suzuki, Shinigami-kun. Me sentiría más cómoda.

Kid asintió.

••••••

Al terminar las clases, Kid había examinado cuidadosamente cada rincón del Shibusen. Todo se encontraba perfectamente simétrico. El único lugar que le faltaba revisar era la biblioteca.

Al entrar en aquella sala, sonrió al ver que se encontraba perfectamente simétrica. Todo en su lugar, todo perfecto, todo… un momento…

-¿Suzuki?

La mencionada aparto la vista del libro que estaba leyendo. Al verlo, sonrió.

-Buenas tardes, Shinigami-kun.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó Kid, acercándose a ella.

-Estaba leyendo. Creí que no me gustarían los libros del Shibusen, pero son muy interesantes.

Kid guardo silencio, mientras ella volvía la vista al libro, para continuar con la lectura.

-Ayu… Shizuki. ¿Puedo hacerte unas preguntas? –dijo Kid, mientras ella volvía a guardar el libro y observaba los demás títulos.

-Por supuesto –contesto, sacando otro libro-. ¿Cuáles son las preguntas que tiene, Shinigami-kun?

-Primero: ¿Por qué la primera vez que te vi estabas bajando por una cuerda? Segundo: ¿Por qué eres tan formal al hablar con la gente? Me refiero a tratarlos de "Usted" a todos.

-Primero: fue porque estaba… ¿Cómo decirlo? Escapando. En realidad, yo no quería venir al Shibusen, pero mi madre insistió en que lo haga. En ese momento me dejo a cargo de la profesora Marie, y volvió a casa. Y cuando la profesora se distrajo, busque alguna manera de escapar. Había venido hace un par de años al Shibusen, pero por unos problemas, tuve que retirarme. Segundo: No lo sé, simplemente porque estoy acostumbrada. Siempre he tratado así a todas las personas que he conocido.

Kid se quedo en silencio. Entonces, ¿había venido al Shibusen en contra de su voluntad?

-¿Eso satisfizo su curiosidad, Shinigami-kun? –preguntó ella.

-¿Eres un arma, o un técnico? Y además… ¿Qué clase de problemas?

-Lo siento, no puedo decir la razón. En realidad, preferiría no hacerlo. Y soy un arma –contesto, volviendo a guardar el libro y sacando otro-. Un cañón, para ser más precisa.

Ante esas palabras, los ojos de Kid se iluminaron.

-¿Y no tienes técnico?

-No, trabajo sola –respondió-. Prefiero la soledad.

Un extraño silencio se formo en el aire, mientras ella leía el libro que tenía en sus manos. Sin despegar la vista de las hojas, pregunto:

-Shinigami-kun. ¿Usted enserio no me recuerda?

Kid se la quedo mirando. Tenía la sensación de haberla visto antes, hace mucho tiempo, pero no lo recordaba con claridad.

-Ehh…

-Ya veo…

En ese momento, ella guardo el libro que sostenía en sus manos. Volteo a ver al chico y sonrió. Kid sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en el estomago.

-Le agradezco el que no haya dicho nada, pero supongo que no debería de haberme llevado hasta la profesora Marie –se dirigió hacia la salida, y, con un gesto de su mano, se despidió-. Hasta mañana Shi-ni-ga-mi-kun.

Kid la vio desaparecer por la puerta. En ese momento, soltó un suave suspiro.

-Ella es una chica… muy simétrica.

Y, con esas palabras, el también se dirigió a su casa.

**Fin chapter 1.**

**Notas de la autora: ¡He vuelto! Mucho más pronto de lo que crei.  
Esta vez (al igual que la otra vez) con un Fanfic KidxOc.  
Estos capítulos son un poco más cortos de los que estoy acostumbrada, pero supongo que no importa. Lamento si los personajes me quedaron un poco Occ (aunque solo use a Kid, Stein y Marie, porque Ayumi no cuenta).  
Ya saben cómo es esto: Si les gusto, dejen Review, si no les gusto, dejen Review.  
Espero que lean el próximo capítulo también.**

**Takanashi Yomi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ni Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenece. Lo único que es de mi pertenencia son los personajes inventados y la trama.**

**Chapter 2: Misión.**

A pesar de que solo llevaba dos días allí (contando ese), Kid se había dado cuenta de que casi nadie hablaba con Ayumi, excepto él y otras pocas personas. La razón de esto era la actitud de ella. A ella tampoco parecía importarle, puesto que no hacía nada por arreglarlo.

Había recibido varias peticiones para que ella fuera el arma de algún técnico, pero ella había rechazado a todos y cada uno de ellos. Como dijo, prefería la soledad.

_Flash back._

_Kid estaba saliendo con los demás a la hora de la salida. Habían decidido ir a comer un helado, y luego ir al parque a jugar._

_Ayumi había salido antes, caminaba tranquilamente mientras leía un libro. En ese momento, un chico se paro detrás de ella. Antes de darle tiempo a ella, grito:_

_-¡Ayumi Suzuki! –la mencionada dejo de caminar, pero sin voltear ni despegar la vista del libro. Algunos que estaban cerca se quedaron a observar la escena, como Kid y compañía-. ¡Por favor, acepta ser mi arma!_

_Todos se quedaron en silencio, esperando que la respuesta abandonara los labios de la oji-amatista._

_-Lo siento, pero no estoy interesada –y, con esas palabras, siguió tranquilamente su camino._

_El chico se quedo impactado, viendo como la chica se alejaba. Algunos emitieron una pequeña risa al escuchar tan directo rechazo._

_Fin flash back._

En ese momento era la hora del almuerzo, y no encontraba a Ayumi por ningún lado. Estaba bien que le gustara la soledad, pero no hacia bien estar siempre sola.

Cuando salió del Shibusen, dispuesto a buscarla afuera, vio una cabellera azul marino en la cima del Shibusen. Sonrió, y se dirigió hacia allí. Abrió la puerta del balcón más alto del Shibusen, y allí estaba ella. "La chica simétrica", como la había bautizado.

-Hola, Suzuki –saludó, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

La chica lo miro de reojo, pero al instante volvió la vista al objeto que tenía en sus manos. Una libreta.

-Buenos días, Shinigami-kun –saludó.

Kid frunció el ceño, ligeramente molesto.

-Que yo tenga que llamarte por tu apellido no implica que tú tengas que llamarme así. Solo dime Kid –la chica se encogió de hombros-. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

La chica le mostró la libreta que sostenía en sus manos. En ella estaba dibujando el cielo. El Sol ocupaba todo el centro de la hoja.

-¡Ta salió muy simétrico! –Sonrió Kid, devolviéndole la libreta-. Dibujas muy bien.

-Cuando lo termine, puedes quedártelo si quieres –Kid abrió los ojos sorprendido-. ¿Sucede algo?

-No, es solo –Kid negó con la cabeza- que me tuteaste –sonrió.

-Ah, ¿enserio? –preguntó, volviendo al dibujo.

Kid la miró. A pesar de ser una "antisocial", era una persona muy amable. Se quedo observándola bien. Ese día vestía una camisa negra, una chaqueta blanca y una corbata del mismo color. La falda tableada también era blanca; y las botas altas por debajo de la rodilla eran negras.

-¿Podría dejar de mirarme tanto, Shinigami-kun? –preguntó, sin dejar de dibujar.

-Oh, lo siento –corrió la cabeza, ligeramente sonrojado. Al mirar hacia otro lado, se percato de la bandeja de un bento, cerrado, sobre la barandilla. Iba a preguntar sobre eso, pero la voz de la chica se adelanto.

-Ya está listo, Shinigami-kun –dijo, mientras le entregaba la hoja de papel-. Lamento haberlo dejado en blanco y negro.

Kid lo tomo y le agradeció. Miro el dibujo: el Sol se veía tan real que parecía tener algún efecto 3D. El efecto de luces y sombras que había creado usando solo el lápiz negro se veía muy real. Y como si eso no fuera poco, lo había dibujado perfectamente simétrico.

-¡Ah, es maravilloso! –sonrió-. ¡Es completamente simétrico!

-Gracias –sonrió ella con autosuficiencia.

Finalmente, Kid salió de su trance. Mirando a la chica, pregunto:

-Oye, Suzuki –la llamo-. Si en realidad no quieres estar en el Shibusen, ¿Por qué sigues aquí?

-¿Tan desagradable soy? –preguntó ella.

-¡No! No es eso lo que quise decir, yo –Kid se trababa al hablar en algunas palabras. La chica soltó una pequeña risa.

-No se preocupe, era solo una broma –sonrió. Kid pareció calmarse-. Es cierto que no me gusta estar en el Shibusen, pero me desagrada más estar en mi casa. He tenido unos problemas con mi familia, por eso… Además, ahora no podría irme aunque quisiera.

-¿Porque?

La chica no respondió. Dio un trago a la botella de agua que tenía a su lado.

-Ayu… Suzuki, ¿te gustaría comer conmigo y mis amigos algún día de estos? –preguntó él, para acabar con el incomodo silencio que se había formado.

La chica lo miro, hasta que finalmente, soltó un suspiro.

-No creo que me moleste, pero no suelo llevarme bien con las demás personas.

-Pero te llevas bien conmigo, ¿cierto? –preguntó, sonriendo.

La chica dejo escapar una pequeña risa. Ante eso, Kid sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en el estomago.

-Eso es cierto, pero eso es solo una excepción –ante el "¿porque?" del chico, ella continuó-. Es solo porque usted… –se freno de golpe, y corrió la mirada.

-¿Suzuki? –la llamo el chico.

Ella lo miro, y soltó un suspiro.

-¿Enserio no me recuerda, Shinigami-kun? –preguntó, tan bajo que Kid no pudo oírla.

-¿Eh? No te escuche…

-No se preocupe –dijo, tomando sus cosas-. Acepto su invitación, pero no hoy, ni mañana, Otro día…

-¡Oye, espera! –alcanzó a decir, antes de que entrara por la puerta del balcón hacia el Shibusen.

-Hasta pronto, Shinigami-kun –dijo, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Kid solo se la quedo mirando mientras desaparecía dentro de la escuela. Soltó un suspiró. Al menos había aceptado su invitación.

•••

Ese día había sido llamado a la Death Room. Pero no creyó que fuera para eso.

En ese momento, Kid, Liz, Patty y Ayumi se encontraban frente a Shinigami-sama.

-Entonces, ¿lo harás, verdad, Kid-kun? –le preguntó su padre.

Como Ayumi era una alumna nueva, debía ser evaluada como tal. A pesar de ya haber estado en el Shibusen, eso había sido hace seis años atrás. Y en esa época, ella tenía un técnico. Por esa razón debía ser evaluada, para saber sus habilidades.

Pero como la mayoría de los técnicos y armas estaban en alguna misión en ese momento, Kid, Liz y Patty eran los encargados de evaluarla.

Kid suspiró.

-Lo haré, padre –accedió finalmente-. Evaluaremos a Suzuki en su prueba.

Liz y Patty lo miraron extrañadas. Normalmente, se tomaba la suficiente confianza como para llamar a cualquiera por su nombre, pero a ella la había llamado por su apellido.

-¿Y tú, Ayumi-chan? –Preguntó Shinigami-sama, con su normal tono animado, mirando a la chica-. ¿Te esforzaras, verdad?

-Daré mi mejor esfuerzo –dijo, con su normal tono de voz neutral.

-¡Bien! –gritó Shinigami-sama-. ¡Entonces vayan yendo! Luego me dirás como fue todo, Kid-kun.

El mencionado asintió, y todos salieron de la Death Room.

•••

Mientras se dirigían al lugar de la misión, Liz y Patty no dejaban de mirar con curiosidad a Ayumi. Y, es decir, ¿Quién no?

Ayumi estaba vestida con un vestido negro, apenas pomposo, manga corta y de mangas apenas holgadas. Sobre este llevaba un corsé blanco, con los bordes y las cintas de color negro. Tenía puestas botas altas por sobre la rodilla del mismo color. Su cabello estaba atado en dos coletas altas, con un broche con la máscara de Shinigami-sama en cada una.

No es que fuera raro, solo que no era común ver a una chica vestida de esa manera.

-Oye, Ayumi-chan –la llamó Patty-. ¿Por qué estas vestida así?

La mencionada se miró.

-¿Es raro? –preguntó-. Es solo que antes siempre usaba ropa de este estilo para las misiones.

-Ya veo…

Un extraño silenció volvió a reinar.

-¿Segura que no quieres que te llevemos? –preguntó Kid, por tercera vez.

-No es necesario. Además, si voy yo también en tu patineta, iríamos muy apretados.

Kid, Liz y Patty iban en la patineta del primero. Las dos últimas, naturalmente, estaban con forma de armas. Sin embargo, Ayumi iba a pie. No obstante, podía seguirles el ritmo que llevaban perfectamente, ya que sus botas tenían una especia de ruedas agregadas en la suela, lo que le permitía ir más rápido.

Ninguno hizo algún comentario más hasta que llegaron hasta su destino.

El lugar era muy extraño. Las pocas casas que había estaban cayéndose a pedazos. Las paredes de las casas se estaban desquebrajando. El suelo (de tierra), estaba barroso, haciendo imposible caminar normalmente por allí. En los pórticos de las casas se veían a personas llorando, mientras eran calmadas y abrazadas por otras.

-¿Si sabes lo que paso aquí, verdad Suzuki? –preguntó Kid.

La mencionada asintió.

-Hay varios testimonios de personas que vieron a sus hijas siendo arrastradas por una especie de serpiente gigante. Extrañamente, solo ha secuestrado a personas menores de quince años. Los cuerpos de las desaparecidas aparecen inertes al día siguiente después de ser secuestradas. Esto está pasando desde hace una semana. Hoy ha desaparecido otra niña. ¿Verdad, Shinigami-kun?

Liz la miró con curiosidad. ¿Shinigami-kun?

-Es cierto. ¿Y sabes lo que debes hacer, verdad?

-Encontrar al demonio que ha estado secuestrando a las niñas y exterminarlo, ¿verdad?

Kid asintió.

-¿Y sabes por dónde puede estar?

La chica frenó de golpe, y cerró los ojos. Cinco segundos después los abrió, y comenzó a caminar hacia una dirección en específico.

-Por aquí –dijo.

Los otros tres la siguieron. Llegaron a una extraña casa de dos pisos que, al parecer, estaba abandonada. Se veía mucho peor y mucho más vieja que las demás casas que habían visto antes. Al tocar las paredes, los dedos de Ayumi se mancharon de negro, por lo que dedujo que esa casa había sido incinerada.

-Está dentro –dijo ella, mientras giraba el pomo de la puerta. Esta cedió muy pronto: lo más seguro era que el tiempo hubiera oxidado la cerradura.

-Y-yo n-no p-pienso e-e-entrar a-a-ahí –tartamudeaba Liz, escondida detrás de su hermana-. E-e-ese l-lugar se v-ve a-a-aterrador.

-Puede quedarse aquí si quiere, Liz-san –dijo Ayumi, mientras se adentraba en la casa.

Un escalofrió recorrió por completo el cuerpo de Liz. "Liz-san".

-Si no vas a entrar entonces espéranos aquí, Liz –dijo Kid, mientras seguía a la peli-azul-. ¿Vienes, Patty?

Liz abrazó con más fuerza a su hermana.

-E-ella se q-queda c-conmigo –dijo.

-Lo siento, Kid-kun –sonrió Patty-. Pero tendré que quedarme con onee-chan.

-Como quieran –y, con esas palabas, termino de entrar en la casa.

Si por fuera la casa era horrible, por dentro era peor. Las paredes, el techo, el suelo, todo estaba completamente destruido y asimétrico. Una capa de polvo cubría todo a su alcance. Gracias a esto, pudo distinguir las huellas de las botas de Ayumi.

-¿Qué está haciendo ahí, Shinigami-kun? –preguntó Ayumi, asomándose por un de las múltiples habitaciones-. Es por aquí.

Kid la siguió, lamentándose internamente por estar en una casa de tan horrible asimetría. Llegaron hasta el patio trasero de la casa. En este se podía ver una gran cantidad de pastos crecidos, ortigas, musgo y malezas. En el fondo del gran patio, había un gran pozo hecho de roca. Detrás de este había una especie de bosque, del cual no se podía ver el final.

Ayumi, que estaba delante de él, estiro ambos brazos hacia los costados. Inmediatamente, piezas de metal que aparecían de pronto, comenzaron a envolver las manos de la chica. El aspecto final de sus manos era parecido al "Death Cannon", pero con notables diferencias. Las armas de la chica eran mucho más pequeñas, y solo abarcaban desde los dedos hasta la muñeca; aunque unas pocas piezas de metal se encontraban dispersas por su brazo, hasta llegar al codo.

Kid miro sus brazos.

-Hasta en esto es simétrica –susurró.

-¿Dijo algo? –preguntó la chica, volteando la cabeza para verlo.

-No, nada –contesto.

La chica lo miro por medio segundo, y luego volvió su vista al frente. Comenzó a caminar había el pozo, y se asomo a ver mejor su interior. Frunció el ceño.

Cuando despego los labios para decir algo, se escucho un gran ruido dentro del bosque. Ayumi dio un gran salto hacia atrás en el momento en el que una especie de bestia salto sobre ella.

Kid abrió los ojos sorprendido. El "animal" (más precisamente, demonio), era una figura alargada y delgada. Era de un color marrón, con varias manchas verdes. Tenía brazos largos y delgados, que llegaban hasta el suelo. Era casi el doble o el triple de alto que una persona normal, y la mitad de delgado que uno. Tenía ojos negros y profundos, y una boca alagada con dientes filosos. Sus dedos eran muy puntiagudos, al punto de parecer cuchillas.

-¿Asique es él el que ha estado secuestrando a las niñas? –Preguntó Kid, evitando un zarpazo del demonio-. No es ni parecido a una serpiente.

-Así es –respondió Ayumi. Extendió los brazos y disparo. Un hueco se abrió el en brazo derecho del demonio, y se abrió otro hueco en el costado derecho de su torso-. Ah, falle.

Volvió a apuntar y disparo. Esta vez, el demonio logro evitar ambos disparos. Ayumi chasqueo la lengua.

En ese momento, el demonio trato de atravesarla con su brazo izquierdo. Ella logro apartarse al último segundo, y el brazo del "hombre" se clavo en el árbol que estaba detrás de la chica. Ella, aprovechando que lo había dejado inmóvil, dirigió sus manos a la parte de debajo de su cabeza y disparo. Un hueco se abrió en la cabeza de él, y acto seguido, el resto de su cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer; dejando el alma al descubierto.

-Que fraude –susurró Ayumi, mientras sus manos volvían a su forma normal.

-Lo has hecho muy rápido –dijo Kid, mientras se acercaba a ella-. Creí que te tomaría más tiempo.

-Me hubiera gustado que fuera así –dijo, mientras tomaba el alma del demonio en sus manos. Se quedo quieta, mirándola fijamente.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Kid, al verla no hacer ningún movimiento.

-Voltéese, por favor –pidió. Kid entendió y obedeció.

-Un huevo de demonio en custodia –susurró, luego de un par de segundos. Kid se dio vuelta, y ya no había rastro del alma del demonio.

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó, al verla dirigirse hacia el pozo.

Ella realizo una seña para que lo siguiera. Se quedo quieta, buscando algo con la mirada. Cuando lo encontró, lo tomo entre sus brazos y se dirigió hacia el árbol más cercano al pozo. El objeto que tenía en sus manos era una cuerda. La ato al árbol y se dirigió al pozo.

-Yo le hare una seña cuando tenga que subirme, Shinigami-kun –dijo, mientras se paraba en el borde del pozo y sostenía un extremo de la cuerda entre sus manos.

-¡Oye, oye, oye, oye, oye! –dijo Kid, sorprendido-. ¿Vas a bajar?

-Si –respondió simplemente-. ¿Algún problema?

-No, es solo que –vio la ropa de la chica-. ¿Vas a bajar _así_?

La chica se encogió de hombros y comenzó a deslizarse por la cuerda, tal como había hecho antes, el día que la había conocido. Luego de un par de minutos, tiro de la cuerda, y Kid comenzó a subirla.

-Gracias por haberme subido, Shinigami-kun –dijo, cuando volvía a estar sobre tierra. Sobre sus brazos, descansaba el cuerpo de una niña de, aproximadamente, doce años.

Kid abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Es la niña que…?

-Sí.

-¿Y ella esta…?

-No conserva su alma, si es a lo que se refiere.

-Ah…

La chica tenía el cabello color negro, y un vestido verde, rasgado en el vientre. Tenía un hueco en el estomago, y el resto de su cuerpo estaba muy, muy pálido.

-Creí que deberíamos dejar su cuerpo en el pueblo, donde han encontrado a los demás… –susurró.

-Supongo que sí… –dijo, sosteniendo él el cuerpo de la chica.

•••

-Y eso fue lo que paso –terminó de narrar Kid lo ocurrido. Shinigami-sama prestaba atención a cada una de sus palabras.

-¿Entonces? ¿Tú crees que está aprobada o no, Kid-kun? –preguntó.

-Aprobada.

•••

Kid estaba buscando a Ayumi en los alrededores del Shibusen. Finalmente, después de casi media hora de búsqueda, la encontró, sentada en un banco del parque, con una libreta en sus manos.

-¡Suzuki! –la llamo, acercándose a ella.

La chica soltó una pequeña risa cuando Kid se sentó a su lado.

-¿Dije algo gracioso? –preguntó el chico.

-No –respondió la chica. En ese momento vestía una camisa blanca, y falda, corbata y chaqueta de color morado-. Es solo que… No, no importa.

Kid se la quedo mirando, mientras esta volvía la vista a su libreta. Kid se asomo por sobre el hombro de la chica. Estaba dibujando el Shibusen. Al darse cuenta de que Kid no podía ver bien el dibujo, ella corrió la libreta un poco para que él pudiera verlo mejor.

-Tienes un gran don para dibujar, Suzuki –sonrió.

-Gracias, Shinigami-kun.

-Kid –la chica lo miró-. Simplemente dime Kid.

La chica volvió inmediatamente la vista a la libreta. Kid suspiró.

-Ah, cierto –la chica seguía dibujando, pero se notaba que le prestaba atención-. Vine a decirte que estas aprobada.

La chica sonrió.

-Gracias.

El chico iba a contestar, pero en ese momento, escucho que lo llamaban. Soul y Black Star le gritaban desde la otra punta del parque para que se acercara.

-¿Son sus amigos? –preguntó la chica, mirándolos.

-Si –suspiró Kid-. Parecen completos idiotas, y lo son, pero son buenas personas.

-Ya veo…

Kid la miró. Se veía algo melancólica.

-¿Quieres venir con nosotros? –preguntó, mientras se levantaba-. Te los presentaré.

La chica lo miro un par de segundos, y luego bajo la mirada.

-Tal vez otro día. Ya se lo dije, no suelo llevarme bien con las demás personas…

-¿Pero me lo prometes, verdad? –la chica lo miró, confusa-. ¿Me prometes que vendrás con nosotros algún día?

La chica sonrió.

-Se lo prometo, Shinigami-kun –el chico frunció el ceño.

-Y que me llamaras Kid.

-Tal vez algún día –el chico suspiro, y luego sonrió.

-Entonces, hasta luego –se despidió Kid, yendo a ver a Soul y Black Star, que no habían dejado de gritarle.

La chica lo miró, mientras sus amigos hacían comentarios atrevidos y arqueaban las cejas, seguramente haciendo bromas sobre él y ella. Kid negaba todo lo que decía, hasta que se canso y termino golpeándolos. Ayumi reprimió una pequeña risa al verlos.

-Seguiré esperando, Shi-ni-ga-mi-kun…

_Fin chapter 2._

**N/A: Si no hay Review: Hay tabla (y no hay capitulo).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ni Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Lo único que es de mi pertenencia es la trama y los personajes inventados.**

**Chapter 3: Se me agoto la imaginación para los nombres.**

En ese momento, Kid, Soul y Black Star estaban dando un paseo por Death City. Las chicas no estaban porque, según Soul, era una salida "solo de hombres".

-Ya les dije que es solo una amiga.

-Oh, vamos Kid, es poco cool negarlo.

-¡No debes decirle mentiras a tu Dios! ¡Kyahahahaha!

-¡No estoy mintiendo!

Luego de veinte minutos de recorrido por la ciudad, Soul recordó cuando el día anterior habían visto a Kid y a una chica sentados, los dos solos, en un parque. Como era obvio en estas situaciones, automáticamente pensaron que Kid y ella estaban saliendo. Y por esa razón habían estado más de treinta minutos discutiendo sobre ese tema.

-Oh, vamos, la chica es una antisocial que no habla con nadie y a ti es a la única persona a la que le dirige la palabra. Tú mismo nos lo dijiste –decía Soul.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo? Somos amigos, es normal que me dirija la palabra.

-¡No mientas! ¿Ella no le dirige la palabra a su Dios, y a ti si? ¡No es posible que sea solo amistad! Además que nunca he podido ver su rostro–decía Black Star.

-¿Qué parte de "solo somos amigos" es la que no entienden? ¡Y además está en el Shibusen, ¿Cómo es que no la has visto?!

-No le prestó atención a esas cosas, y sobre lo otro… –dijo Black Star, haciendo una pausa.

-¡No mientas! –gritaron él y Soul al mismo tiempo, ganándose un golpe de Kid.

-Bueno, bueno –decía Soul sobándose la cabeza-. Es que según los rumores, ella no suele hablar con las demás personas, por eso se nos hacia raro que te hablara.

Kid no respondió. Su compañía no era tan desagradable, ¿verdad? Él era un chico educado, y siempre trataba bien a las personas. ¿Qué tendría de malo que ella fuera su amiga?

-¡KID! –lo llamaron los otros-. ¡Préstanos dinero!

-¿Eh?

-¡Mira, mira! –dijeron mientras señalaban un cartel.

PROMOCIÓN.  
¡Lleve tres kilos de helado y pague uno! ¡Oferta especial y única!  
¡No te la pierdas!  
ATENCIÓN: Cada kilo de helado cuesta veinte dólares.

-No es como si fuera barato –susurró Kid, sacando su billetera.

Soul y Black Star, saltando de la felicidad, entraron corriendo a la tienda. Prometieron que sería un kilo para cada uno, pero Kid cedió el suyo. Un kilo y medio para Black Star y un kilo y medio para Soul.

Kid se dio la vuelta para buscar algún lugar donde sentarse mientras esperaba a sus amigos, y no tardo mucho en encontrarle. Justo enfrente de la heladería había un banco para sentarse. Espero cerca de treinta segundos, buscando con la mirada algún objeto de su atención, hasta que vio a Ayumi saliendo de la tienda de enfrente.

Kid abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Comenzaba a creer que tenía algún tipo de conexión como para encontrársela siempre. Mientras se levantaba, miro la ropa que ese día llevaba Ayumi.

Vestía un vestido corto y manga larga, de color gris. Sobre este tenía un chaleco color negro, y una corbata de moño, atada debajo de las solapas del vestido, del mismo color. Su cabello estaba atado en dos coletas altas, con un broche de la máscara de Shinigami-sama en cada una. Como siempre, llevaba sus inseparables botas negras largas hasta debajo de la rodilla.

-¡Suzuki! –la llamó, mientras cruzaba hacia lo otra acera.

La chica volteo a verlo y sonrió.

-¿Acaso me está siguiendo, Shinigami-kun? –preguntó, cuando el chico estuvo a su lado.

-¡Claro que no! –Dijo, mientras la chica soltaba una imperceptible risa-. Vine con unos amigos, pero en este momento están atiborrándose de helado. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Vine a comprar ingredientes para la cena de esta noche. Vivo sola, asique tengo que hacer todas las tareas del hogar sola.

-Ya veo… –susurró, mientras veía las bolsas de comida que la chica sostenía-. ¿Es difícil?

-No lo es –contestó-. Si quiere, algún día puede probar la comida que yo preparo.

-Estaría bien –sonrió Kid.

-¡KIIIIIIID! –la voz de Soul que se acercaba obligo a Kid a voltearse-. ¡Te lo perdiste! ¡En la heladería había un hombre que…! –Se detuvo al ver a la chica parada enfrente de Kid-. Ah, hola.

-¡Soul! ¡Kid! –Los llamó Black Star, acercándose a ellos-. ¡Como se atreven a dejar a su Dios solo!

-Deja de gritar Black Star –dijo Soul.

-¿Eh? –Preguntó, mirando a la chica-. ¿Quién eres tú?

-¿Sera que eres la novia de Kid? –preguntó Soul, mirándolos sugerentemente.

-Claro que no, rayitas jamás conseguiría una novia.

-Es cierto, es cierto.

-¿¡Que quieren decir con eso!?

¿Adonde habían ido a parar todos los comentarios de que Kid tenía una novia de esa mañana? Un momento… ¿¡Acaso lo hacían solo para burlarse!?

-Por cierto, todavía no nos dijiste quien es –dijo Soul, señalando a la chica.

-Ah, es cierto –Kid salió de su trance-. Ella es Ayumi Suzuki. Ellos son Black Star y Soul, Suzuki.

-Encantada de conocerlos –la chica hizo una pequeña reverencia.

Black Star y Soul se la quedaron mirando. Kid noto que sus miradas hicieron incomodar a Ayumi, y cuando iba a intervenir, escucho decir:

-Pues no es pecho-plano como Maka –dijo Soul.

-En absoluto –lo apoyo Black Star.

-¿Eh? –la chica no sabía cómo debía de reaccionar ese tipo de comentarios.

-¡Oiga, oiga, oigan, oigan! ¿¡Que creen que están mirando!?

-Oh, no te preocupes Kid –sonrió Black Star-. Ni Soul ni tu Dios estamos pensando en robártela.

-¡Ese no es el problema! –y, mirando a la chica, agrego-. Como te dije antes, son unos completos idiotas –se escucho un "¡oye!" de parte de Soul y Black Star-, por eso te pido que los disculpes.

-No se preocupes, Shinigami-kun, no pasa nada –dijo, sonriendo-. Por cierto, ¿Quién es Maka-san? –preguntó

-Es una amiga nuestra –respondió el Shinigami-. Cuando quieras, puedes conocerla.

-Maka es una rata de biblioteca y una pecho-plano –dijeron al mismo tiempo Soul y Black Star. Ayumi logro reprimir una pequeña risa.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué estabas haciendo por aquí, Suzuki? –pregunto el albino. Kid se sorprendió de que la hubiera llamado por su apellido.

-Estaba comprando unas cosas para cocinar hoy –respondió la nombrada, señalando las bolsas que llevaba en sus manos.

-¿Vives con tus padres, Suzuki? –esta vez fue Black Star el que había preguntado.

La chica negó con la cabeza.

-Actualmente, estoy viviendo sola –respondió.

El ninja y la guadaña soltaron un "ohhh" de sorpresa.

-A decir verdad, te había visto antes en el Shibusen –dijo Soul, recordando de pronto a la chica que no tenía un asiento fijo y que siempre cambiaba de lugar al sentarse.

-Es cierto –lo apoyo Black Star, recordando a la chica que había rechazado tan directamente y sin ningún tipo de tacto al chico que le había pedido ser su técnico.

-Eso es porque ella está en el Shibusen –dijo Kid, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿¡Enserio!? –preguntaron los dos chicos sorprendidos. La chica soltó una pequeña risa al ver como el Shinigami le reprochaba a sus amigos su horrible memoria.

-Yo me voy a ir yendo a mi casa ahora, Shinigami-kun –dijo la chica. Al instante, Kid dejo de reñir a sus amigos y se volteo a mirarla.

-¿Eh? ¿Tan pronto?

-Sí, lo siento, pero luego de dejar estas cosas en mi casa, debo ir a otro lugar. Lo siento –sonrió.

-No te disculpes –dijo Kid-. Si tienes que irte, no se puede hacer nada, ¿no? –Soltó una pequeña risa-. Entonces, nos vemos mañana en el Shibusen.

-Sí, hasta mañana, Shinigami-kun, Soul-kun, Black Star-kun –se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Kid frunció el ceño, ligeramente molesto.

-¡Hasta mañana, Suzuki! ¡Deberías agradecer que tú Dios te salude!

-¡Hasta mañana, chica-de-pecho-no-plano!

Cuando la chica desapareció de la vista de los tres jóvenes, Soul y Black Star miraron a Kid con una mirada sugerente.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, solo que la chica que te elegiste no está nada mal… –contestó Soul.

-No deberías habértela elegido sin haberle dicho nada antes a tu Dios.

Kid levanto ambos brazos, y los junto contra las cabezas de Soul y Black Star, provocando que estas chocaran entre ellos.

-En primero: Suzuki es solo una amiga. Segundo: ella no es un objeto como para elegirlo.

-Ya decía yo que no podía ser la novia de rayitas…

-Pues claro, si ni siquiera la llama por el nombre.

-¡Cállense!

•••

-¿No dejara de insistir, verdad? –le pregunto Ayumi a Kid cuando este le volvió a preguntar si quería conocer a sus amigos. Se encontraban en el balcón del Shibusen, en uno de los muchos que había.

-No –respondió Kid, sonriendo-. Está bien que te guste estar sola, pero no está bien que nunca tengas compañía. Soy una de las pocas personas que te hablan, y las demás son muy pocas. ¿No te molesta?

La chica se encogió de hombros.

-Nunca me ha molestado. Está bien tanto si lo hacen como si no. Pero está bien… –finalmente se rindió-. Si es tan importante para usted, entonces supongo que no me importara…

Kid sonrió de oreja a oreja. La tomo de la mano y comenzó a caminar. La chica no realizo ningún movimiento para soltarse, aunque se veía un tanto incomoda. Finalmente la soltó cuando llegaron al salón donde Stein les daba clases. Por razones desconocidas, ese día llegaría tarde, por lo que Kid tenía un poco de tiempo para presentarla a los demás

Abrió la puerta, y comenzó a caminar hacia sus amigos. Ayumi lo seguía de cerca, aunque se la veía un poco incomoda. Cuando llegaron, Kid los saludo con normalidad; y le devolvieron el saludo de la misma manera. Ayumi saludo con un tímido "hola".

Soul y Black Star reaccionaron enseguida.

-¡La chica del pecho-no-plano!

-¡Mi súbdita, Suzuki!

Ella los saludo con una sonrisa.

Soul se llevo un librazo en la nuca, cortesía de su "amorosa" técnico.

-¿¡En qué demonios te fijas cuando miras a una chica!? –preguntó, mientras lo veía tirado en el suelo.

-¿Suzuki? –preguntó Tsubaki, viendo a la oji-amatista.

-Ah, ella es Ayumi Suzuki –la presento Kid-. Ellas son Tsubaki –la chica sonrió–, Maka –señalo a la chica que miraba con furia al chico en el suelo–, Chrona –la mencionada esbozo una pequeña sonrisa–, Liz y Patty –por último señalo a las hermanas Thompson, que le sonrieron.

-Un gusto conocerlas –sonrió Ayumi.

-El gusto es mío, Ayumi-chan –sonrió Tsubaki.

-Un-un g-gusto –tartamudeo Chrona-. No se lidiar con personas nuevas…

-Ah, un gusto conocerte –dijo Maka, ya más calmada.

-¡Hola, Ayumi-chan! –grito Patty, sonriendo.

-¡Un momento! –Exclamó Liz, al ver a la chica-. ¡Yo te había visto antes! Donde, donde fue… ¡Ah, cierto! ¡La otra vez te vi en el balcón con el pesado! .sonrió, haciéndole referencia a Kid.

-¡Oye!

Ayumi sonrió, mientras Chrona se removía un poco inquieta en el asiento.

•••

-Les caíste bien –dijo Kid, mientras acompañaba a la chica a su casa-. Estuvieron mucho tiempo charlando.

-Es cierto…

Antes de que llegara Stein y los obligara a "estudiar", habían estado hablando con Ayumi. A las chicas les había caído muy bien. Se había llevado bien con Maka por su amor a los libros, con Tsubaki por sus personalidades calmadas, con Patty por el amor hacia el dibujo, con Liz por su gusto sobre la moda y con Chrona… bueno… porque es Chrona (ah, y no olvidemos a Ragnarok, que trato de subirle la falda a Ayumi pero no lo consiguio).

En los diez minutos en los que pudieron hablar sin que Stein los molestara, Ayumi se había dado cuenta de cómo miraba Chrona a Kid. Cualquiera podría confundirlo con simple nerviosismo, pero era obvio para ella (siendo muy observadora), que a Chrona le gustaba Kid.

Todos lo que conocieran a Chrona dirían que solo estaba nerviosa, como siempre. Ayumi siempre había sido muy observadora. Siempre se dedicaba a observar la conducta de las personas (a una distancia respetable), por lo que podía diferenciar con un solo vistazo el sentimiento del amor, con un simple sentimiento de amistad. Y Chrona, indudablemente, estaba enamorada.

Pensar en eso le molesto de sobremanera. Frunció el ceño.

-¿Pasa algo? –le preguntó, al ver su rostro.

-Nada –respondió secamente-. Nada de nada.

-… –Kid solo la miraba, mientras lentamente dejaba de fruncir el ceño-. Si estas molesta por…

-No estoy molesta –respondió-. Solo un poco… frustrada. Eso es todo.

-¿Porque? –la chica no respondió, simplemente siguió caminando en silenció.

Al llegar al conjunto de departamentos, Ayumi subió las escaleras. Su departamento era el número 24, la puerta de entrada estaba subiendo las escaleras. Al poner la llave en la cerradura, se volteo, y se dio cuenta de que no estaba allí. Se asomo hacia la baranda, y vió que se estaba marchando.

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó ella.

Kid sonrió: lo había tuteado.

-¿Cómo que a donde? A mi casa –respondió, mientras se volteaba-. Liz y Patty ya fueron, asique yo también debería ir… ¿Porque?

-No, es solo que creí que querías probar la comida que yo preparo –se encogió de hombros, dispuesta a entrar en la casa.

Kid abrió los ojos de par en par, notablemente sorprendido.

-¿Puedo? –la chica asintió. Él sonrió, y comenzó a caminar en dirección a las escaleras para subir con la chica.

Al entrar en el departamento, le llamo la atención no ver demasiadas cosas. El lugar era pequeño. La sala solo tenía una alfombra color rojo vino, y sobre esta un sillón color negro, enfrente de una mesa ratona de té. La cocina estaba junto a esta, aunque en habitaciones diferentes. Había otras dos puertas que estaban cerradas.

-Te daré algo que prepare esta mañana –dijo la chica, mientras habría la heladera-. Espero que te guste.

Saco una bandeja repleta de pastelitos de chocolate, adornados con crema y frutillas.

-Saca el que quieras.

Kid sonrió.

•••

Cuando Kid llego a su casa traía un paquete en sus manos. Lo dejo sobre la mesa, y Patty se acerco a ver que era. Cuando lo abrió, Patty sonrió.

-¡Pastelitos! –gritó-. ¿Puedo?

-Claro, pero trata de comerlo simétricamente, Patty

En ese momento, Liz también se acerco. Pero para un motivo muy diferente.

-Kid –dijo, sonriendo-. ¿Puedo hacerte un par de preguntas?

-No –respondió el chico, mientras trataba que Patty comiera el pastel de forma simétrica.

-¿Eh? –Su expresión cambio notablemente, a una mucho más molesta y sombría-. ¿Por qué dices que no puedo hacerte un par de preguntas "Shi-ni-ga-mi-kun"?

Un escalofrió recorrió a Kid de pies a cabeza.

-Porque estoy seguro de que tus preguntas están relacionadas con Ayumi (solo la llama por el nombre cuando ella no está presente) –y no tengo ganas de explicarte cosas que… ¡Patty! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¡Kyahaha! –el pastel que tenia la chica en las manos estaba completamente destruido.

-¡No, nada de que no me vas a decir nada! ¡Vos me decís porque me decís! –gritó zamarreando a su técnico.

-¡Suéltame, Liz! ¿No ves el desastre que está haciendo Patty?

-¡No me importa!

•••

La Luna ya había salido, y con su terrorífica sonrisa, iluminaba la oscuridad de la noche. Ayumi se encontraba admirando el cielo nocturno, arrimada a su ventana. Ya era tarde en la noche, por lo que debería ir a descansar, pero no quería.

Esa noche llovería, y posiblemente mañana también estaría lloviendo todo el día. Podía oler la humedad del aire, lo que caracterizaba esas noches de lluvia.

Respiro hondo, purificando el aire de sus pulmones.

En ese momento, su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar. Frunció el ceño. ¿Quién la llamaría a estas horas? Tomo el teléfono en sus manos y vio el número de quien llamaba.

Anónimo.

-¿Hola? –preguntó, luego de atender. Soltó un largo suspiro al reconocer la voz de la persona que la llamaba-… Sí, soy yo… –su expresión cambio de pronto-. ¿Qué paso con ella?... No, algo como eso… ¿No me estarás jugando una broma, verdad, madre?... Pero…

Dejo caer el teléfono al suelo.

Sus ojos demostraban temor, confusión y desesperación.

Se tapo la boca con ambas manos, mientras la voz seguía saliendo por el altavoz.

Algo como eso no podía ser posible.

-_Saotome…_

Y, como había pensado antes, la lluvia comenzó a caer sobre Death City.

_Fin chapter 3._

**Notas de la autora:  
Si no hay Review, no hay capitulo, así de simple.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ni Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen Lo único que es de mi pertenencia es la trama y los personajes inventados.**

**Capitulo 4.**

-Es horrible –murmuro Kid-. Completamente horrible.

-¿Qué cosa Kid? –preguntó Liz, sin estar verdaderamente interesada.

-¿No lo sabes? La lluvia es simétrica y asimétrica a la vez, porque, veras…

Kid se disponía a contar con lujo de detalles su teoría, pero Liz se dio la vuelta y comenzó a hablar con Maka y Patty sobre cualquier tema, solo para dejarle claro a su técnico que eso le importaba en lo más mínimo. Kid suspiro, y volvió a mirar por la ventana.

La lluvia había caído durante toda la noche, empapando todo Death City. Llovía desde la noche anterior, y en vez de haberse calmado, parecía que con cada minuto se volvía más intensa. Sentado en su silla en el Shibusen, Kid veía como caían la asimétrica/simétrica lluvia.

Había algo que lo tenía inquieto desde que llego esa mañana al Shibusen.

-Oye, Kid. ¿Dónde está Ayumi-chan? –preguntó Tsubaki, luego de haberla buscado con la mirada.

Era exactamente eso.

Ese día no la había visto ni por un segundo. Siempre llegaba temprano, y normalmente se la encontraba en los balcones, o en la biblioteca. Pero la había buscado por todo el Shibusen (en tiempo record), y no había rastro de ella. Existía la posibilidad de que la chica no tuviera paraguas y hubiera preferido no mojarse, pero el paraguas que había visto en el perchero el día anterior no decía más que lo contrario.

-No la he visto hoy, Tsubaki –contestó Kid.

-Oh… –la sonrisa que siempre adornaba el rostro de Tsubaki s esfumo, pero inmediatamente regreso.

¿Dónde podría estar? En ese momento no podía ir a buscarla. Las clases comenzarían en un par de minutos. Tal vez se hubiera enfermado: era posible que la noche anterior hubiera dormido con una ventana abierta y se hubiera resfriado.

A pesar de que trataba de tranquilizarse pensando en eso, no lo lograba. Sabía que ninguna de las razones que se le estuvieran ocurriendo no estaban ni cerca de la realidad.

Se encogió de hombros. Bueno, al fin y al cabo, si quería faltar, que faltara. No debía entrometerse en eso.

En ese momento, Stein entro en el salón con su famosa silla giratoria. Como siempre, termino en el suelo. Cuando se levanto, con su normal y extraña sonrisa, dio por comenzada la clase.

Bueno, Ayumi no había querido ir, entonces no iría. Ni se tenía que molestar por eso. Aunque…

•••

Hace rato que había perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaba allí. ¿Diez minutos? ¿Una hora? ¿Dos horas? ¿O toda la noche? En ese momento le daba igual. Podría llevar días allí, y sería lo mismo.

El frió le calaba en lo más hondo. La falda y la remera manga corta no podía protegerla. Ni siquiera sus inseparables botas la resguardaban de la fría lluvia que la empapaba por completo.

No quedaba rastro de un alguna parte de ella que estuviera seca. Desde que había recibido esa llamada, le daba igual todo. ¿Por qué seguía allí? ¿Porque no iba a su casa, y se resguardaba al lado de la estufa? No lo sabía. Simplemente, solo quería quedarse allí, mientras, sentada en aquel banco del parque del cual había olvidado el nombre, miraba hacia el cielo. Veía las nubes negras, de las cuales caían esas gruesas gotas de lluvia. El sol no había salido hoy.

En un momento, dejo de sentir la lluvia sobre ella. Aún podía escuchar las gotas golpear contra el suelo, pero no las sentía sobre ella.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo aquí?

Kid la miraba sorprendido, mientras sujetaba su paraguas sobre ellos, permitiendo que ninguno de los dos se mojara.

-¿Te volviste loca?

Ayumi miraba como Kid se sacaba su saco, y se lo colocaba sobre los hombros.

-Estás helada –susurró-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Esta calentita –susurró la chica.

-¿Eh?

La chica no emitió sonido alguno.

-¿Me vas a responder? ¿Por qué estás aquí bajo la lluvia, en vez de estar en el Shibusen? ¿Tratabas de morir de hipotermia?

-¿Qué importa? –Dijo la chica, sorprendiendo a Kid-. ¿Qué importa si me muero congelada? Me da igual, Kid.

Bien, eso era grave. Lo estaba llamando por el nombre, lo que significaba algo malo.

-¿Qué importa ahora… si mi… si mi…?

La chica comenzó a llorar. A diferencia de la fría lluvia que la había empapado, sus lágrimas no eran frías. Estaban calientes.

-¿Porque? ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar algo como eso? –Se tapaba el rostro con las manos-. ¿Por qué… mi querida Saotome? ¿Porque?

Sin importarle si se mojaba o no, Kid abrazó a la chica. La estrecho entre sus brazos, mientras esta lloraba con fuerza.

-Ya –trataba de tranquilizarla sin existo-, no pasa nada. Esta todo bien.

-¡No mientas! –Gritó con la voz quebrada-. Algo como esto no puede estar bien… No puede estar bien, si mi querida hermana…

Pero no menciono ninguna palabra más. Simplemente, lloraba en silencio, mientras Kid la abrazaba.

¿Hermana? Ella jamás le había contado sobre eso.

-No te preocupes –susurró-. ¿Quieres venir a mi casa? Allí me contaras todo, y podrás ponerte algo de la ropa de Liz mientras tu ropa se seca. ¿Está bien?

La chica asintió en silencio.

•••

Desde que habían llegado a la casa de Kid, Ayumi no había dicho ni una sola palabra. Se había quedado en silencio durante todo el recorrido, aun con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

Mientras ella buscaba algo que le quedara en el armario de Liz, Kid también se había cambiado de ropa. Al abrazar a Ayumi, su ropa de había mojado por completo, dejando horribles y asimétricas marcas de agua.

Finalmente la vio bajar por la escalera. Usaba una remera manga larga negra, y un short blanco. Se había puesto medias negras largas, que tapaban por completo sus piernas.

-¿Liz-chan no se va a enojar por usar su ropa? –preguntó, con voz susurrante.

-No creo –respondió Kid, mirándola. Se había dado cuenta de las horribles ojeras que adornaban sus ojos-. ¿No dormiste bien?

La chica negó con la cabeza.

-No dormí en toda la noche.

Kid le hizo una seña para que se sentara a su lado. Ella le obedeció, y el chico coloco frente a ella una taza de té. Ayumi agradeció, mientras sostenía la humeante bebida.

-¿Me vas a contar que te sucedió? –preguntó.

La chica se tomo su tiempo para responder. Dudaba si hacerlo, jugando con la cuchara en la taza de té. Finalmente, se decidió a contárselo.

-Es solo… ayer recibí una llamada de mi madre –comenzó-, diciéndome que… mi hermana menor…

-¿Le paso algo malo? –preguntó el chico, ante el repentino silenció de a chica.

Ayumi asintió.

-Ella siempre ha tenido una salud muy débil, por eso siempre se quedaba en casa –continuó-. Pero, últimamente, su salud ha empeorado mucho. Los médicos dijeron que… que no había muchas posibilidades de que sobreviviera.

-Ya veo –si era eso, entonces no le sorprendía que se encontrara así de mal-. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

-…ocho –susurró.

-…

Ambos se quedaron en silenció. Luego de un par de minutos, Kid volvió a hablar.

-¿Cuándo se seque tu ropa, quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? –preguntó.

La chica negó con la cabeza.

-No es necesario, Shinigami-kun.

Oh, qué bien. Volvía a llamarlo de esa manera (nótese el sarcasmo).

-¿Estás segura? Sigue lloviendo muy fuerte, y además…

-Shinigami-kun –lo interrumpió Ayumi-. Yo ya le dijo porque no había ido al Shibusen. Pero, ¿Por qué usted no está allí? –dijo, seguido de un: "Achhee".

-Mira, si te has resfriado –suspiró Kid-. Espera un poco, que voy a ir a traerte algo para que te tapes más.

-Gracias.

Cuando Kid volvió, traía un buzo color negro en sus manos.

-Es abrigado y simétrico –dijo, cuando se lo entrego. Luego de habérselo puesto, ella volvió a hacer la misma pregunta de antes-. Yo fui esta mañana al Shibusen, pero… como no te había visto, me preocupe, por eso…

-¿Saliste a buscarme? –Kid asintió-. Gracias.

El silencio volvió a reinar.

-No te preocupes por tu hermana –Ayumi alzo la vista-. Estoy seguro de que estará bien.

•••  
Mientras tanto, en el Shibusen…

-¿A dónde se abra ido? –Se preguntaba Liz, a la hora del almuerzo-. Se fue hace rato y no lo volvimos a ver.

-Kid no es un niño (N/A: Es irónico porque Kid significa niño xD), sabe cuidarse solo –respondió Soul.

-¿Abra ido a buscar a Ayumi-chan? –preguntó Patty, inocentemente.

-Algo como eso tendría sentido –dijo Black Star, haciendo una pose de inteligente.

-Sí, si –lo apoyó Soul, con la misma pose-. Completamente de acuerdo.

-¿A Ayumi-chan? –preguntó tímidamente Chrona.

-¡Por supuesto! –Gritó Black Star-. ¡Después de todo, según mi intelecto superior al de los demás seres en el mundo, algo pasa entre esos dos! ¡Kyahahaha! –gritó, seguido de un "¡Exacto!" de Soul.

-¿A-algo como qué? –volvió a preguntar la peli-rosada.

-¡Romance! –gritaron Soul y Black Star al mismo tiempo, alertando a los demás estudiantes y ganándose un Maka-chop cada uno.

-Dejen de gritar como imbéciles –les dijo.

Mientras los demás hablaban, Chrona se removía en su asiento. Le molestaba. Le molestaba mucho. No, no sabía cómo lidiar con eso.

•••

En silenció, Ayumi y Kid caminaban bajo un paraguas camino al Shibusen. Kid había decidido que la acompañaría a ver a Nygus-sensei para que le diera algo para su resfriado. La ropa de Ayumi ya se había secado, pero aún conservaba el buzo que Kid le había prestado. El silencio solo era interrumpido por las gotas de lluvia que golpeaban contra el suelo y por los estornudos de la chica.

-Está bien que estés preocupada por tu hermana –dijo Kid al llegar al Shibusen-, pero no deberías haberte quedado bajo la lluvia toda lo noche.

-Lo siento –susurró.

Al entrar en la enfermería, Nygus-sensei la pregunto qué es lo que le había pasado. Ella se disculpo, y le conto lo sucedido (guardándose para ella lo de su hermana). Nygus suspiro, y procedió a examinar a Ayumi. Esta le dio su celular a Kid, y le pidió que la esperara fuera del salón.

Kid se quedo esperando afuera alrededor de veinte minutos, hasta que el celular de la chica comenzó a vibrar. Un mensaje. Luego de un par de "cuestiones morales", finalmente se decidió a leerlo.

No pudo contener su sorpresa al leerlo.

"_Celestia:  
Te envió este mensaje para informarte del estado de Saotome  
Su salud no ha mejorado. La fiebre ha aumentado mucho más, y ya casi no puede levantarse de la cama. Si antes casi no había posibilidades de que sobreviviera, ahora hay muchas menos. Si sigue así, lo más probable es que solo le quede tres o cuatro semanas de vida.  
Se que la estas pasando mal, y a mí también me duele._

_Mamá."_

Ahora estaba mucho más preocupado por Ayumi. En primero: ¿"Celestia"? ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Bien, Celestia es un nombre, pero…

Y en segundo: Le preocupaba mucho la salud de su hermana. Tenía pocas posibilidades de supervivencia. Si Ayumi ya se había puesto mal al saber que estaba grave, se pondría aun peor cuando se enterara de eso.

-Gracias por esperarme, Shinigami-kun –sonrió la chica, mientras salía de la enfermería-. ¿Eh? ¿Paso algo malo? –preguntó al ver el rostro de Kid.

El chico, luego de dudar un par de segundos, le entrego el celular a la chica, sin mirarla a los ojos.

La chica tomo el objeto que le tendía el chico, sin entender. Leyó el mensaje que le habían enviado, y abrió los ojos con terror y sorpresa.

-Sa-Saotome –susurró la chica-. Esto…

Ante la sorpresa de Kid, la chica cerró los ojos y se dejo caer al suelo. Alcanzó a sujetarla antes de que cayera. Pequeñas lágrimas resbalaban de sus ojos.

-¿Por qué ha tenido que pasar… algo como eso? ¿Por qué… Kid?

_Fin chapter 4._

**Notas de la autora:**

**No dejo de repetirme que este capítulo está muy corto. Pero bueno, ya es tarde para editarlo.  
Si alguien fuera tan amable de dejarme un Review, se lo agradecería mucho. Significan mucho a la hora de escribir.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ni Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Lo único que es de mi propiedad, es la trama y los personajes inventados.**

**Capitulo 5.**

Sentía un peso sobre él. No era mucho, pero era un poco molesto. Sintió que lo llamaban. Apretó los ojos con fuerza, para luego abrirlos lentamente. Lo que vio jamás se le quitaría de la cabeza: Sobre él, se encontraba Ayumi, vestida con un vestido corto de tirantes con encaje negro.

-¡Espera! –gritó, paralizado–. ¿¡Q-que estás haciendo!?

-Kid… ¿Te gustaría, Kid? –preguntó ella, tomando su mano.

_Bien, hasta yo sé que esto es un sueño,_ pensaba Kid, _pero dicen que tus sueños representan tus miedos y deseos subconscientes. En otras palabras, eso significa…_

Sintió una gran sacudida, como si fuera un terremoto. Acto seguido, todo se obscureció, y "Ayumi" soltó un pequeño grito.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontraba tirado en el suelo de su simétrica habitación. No había rastro de la chica, lo que lo hizo aliviarse.

-Lo sabia –dijo, mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo.

_Soy un ser despreciable. ¿Cómo puedo pensar en ese tipo de cosas mientras Ayumi está sufriendo?_ Eso era lo que el chico pensaba, mientras hacia su pose de "ser-despreciable".

Al escuchar mucho ruido en la habitación de su técnico, Liz entro para saber qué era lo que le sucedía. Al verlo arrojado en el piso, golpeando el suelo y "llorando", como hacía cada vez que veía algo asimétrico o hacían comentarios sobre su cabello, cerró la puerta y se fue. Que se calmara solo.

Luego de un par de minutos, Kid finalmente se calmo, y recordó el suceso de la noche anterior.

_Flash back._

_La chica cerró los ojos y se dejo caer al suelo. Kid alcanzó a sujetarla antes de que cayera. Pequeñas lágrimas resbalaban de sus ojos._

_-¿Por qué ha tenido que pasar… algo como eso? ¿Por qué… Kid? –sollozó contra su pecho._

_-…_

_-Ella solo es una niña. ¿Por qué le ha pasado algo como eso?_

_-No llores –le pidió el chico, mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza. No sabía que debía decir o hacer para consolarla, por lo que lo único que se atrevía a hacer era a abrazarla._

_-No puedo no llorar –le respondió._

_Pasados varios minutos, finalmente Ayumi dejo de llorar._

_-¿Estas mejor? –la chica asintió–. ¿Quieres ir a la enfermería?_

_-No estoy enferma, y Nygus-sensei ya me dio algo para la gripe –respondió en voz baja, alejándose del chico._

_-¿Te acompaño a tu casa?_

_-No. Por ahora, déjame sola, por favor –pidió con voz suave._

_Kid sintió un pequeño pinchazo en el pecho._

_-Pero… no deberías quedarte sola._

_-Al contrario. Eso es lo único que necesito –con esas palabras, la chica comenzó a alejarse apresuradamente, con la mirada gacha. Kid no la siguió, y solamente vio como desaparecía por el pasillo que comunicaba a la entrada del Shibusen._

_Fin flash back._

-Es normal que se sienta mal –decía Kid, mientras se cambiaba su piyama por uno de sus trajes –. Debe ser doloroso…

•••

Oh, genial. Otra vez lluvia. No era que le desagradaba (ya que no era ni asimétrica ni simétrica), pero no le gustaba la idea de que su impecable traje tuviera la marca de las gotas de la lluvia. No eran simétricas.

Oh, y Ayumi tampoco lo era. Tal vez lo hubiera sido hasta hace muy poco, pero dejo de serlo cuando la vio entrar esa mañana por la puerta del salón.

-Buenos días –saludo mientras entraba. Algunos la miraban con sorpresa. Normalmente vestía falda, camisa, botas y tenía el cabello cuidadosamente peinado. Ese no era el caso de ese día: usaba un corsé color negro con detalles violetas, un jean largo (con un efecto de desgaste) color negro y zapatillas caña media del mismo color. Su cabello se encontraba completamente empapado (al igual que el resto de su ropa), y algo despeinado.

Kid la miraba con una expresión neutral, aunque por dentro estuviera muriéndose por la falta de simetría que tenia hoy.

-¡Buenos días, Ayumi-chan! –la saludo Tsubaki– ¡Te ves muy linda! –era cierto. A pesar de verse completamente asimétrica, se veía bien.

Las demás chicas también la saludaron con una sonrisa. Los chicos no estaban incluidos porque Black Star estaba gritando fuera de la ventana y Soul estaba inconsciente por un Maka-chop que Maka le había dado por vaya-a-saber-que-cosa.

-Buenos días, chicas –saludo Ayumi, tomando asiento detrás de Kid. Distraídamente, comenzó a mirar por la ventana, donde la lluvia caía (y Black Star gritaba).

-¿Dónde estuviste ayer, Ayumi-chan? –preguntó Patty, sonriendo.

-Ayer no me sentía muy bien, por lo que decidí faltar –dijo simplemente.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –preguntó Kid, mientras Patty, Liz y Maka hablaban de vaya-a-saber-que-cosa, y Tsubaki corría a buscar a su técnico.

-Algo así –contestó la chica. Luego de un par de segundos, volteo para mirarlo–. Dime, Kid, ¿Qué haces cuando estas triste?

Ahora ya no sabía si debía sorprenderse o no cuando lo llamaba por su nombre.

-Bueno, normalmente, cuando estoy triste arreglo las cosas asimétricas para que se vean simétricas, y con eso me animo.

La chica sonrió tristemente.

-No creo que eso funcione conmigo.

Y, con esas palabras, volvió a mirar hacia la ventana.

•••

Teniendo detrás de él a Ayumi, y recordando el sueño que había tenido esa mañana, concentrarse en las clases fue difícil. Pero, milagrosamente, logro que no le llamaran la atención en ninguna clase.

Al salir de clases, seguía lloviendo. No le molestaba mucho, ya que con el paraguas que tenia, no corría el riesgo de mojarse. Pero Ayumi no estaba en las mismas…

-¿No tienes paraguas? –preguntó el chico, al verla parada en medio de la lluvia. Con esta mojándola, se veía mucho más asimétrica.

-Lo deje en casa –contestó sin dejar de caminar.

El Shinigami suspiro.

-No tienes remedio –dijo, mientras los cubría a ambos con su paraguas–. Te acompañare hasta tú casa.

-No te lo pedí –al parecer, ese día Ayumi se había propuesto molestarlo/enojarlo/llevarlo-al-suicidio a toda costa.

Kid no hizo ningún comentario, pero siguió caminando a su lado. Un par de minutos después, pudo escuchar un "gracias". Sin embargo, la chica lo había dicho tan bajo que parecía un suspiro. Kid no hizo comentarios al respecto para no molestarla. Era una suerte que ese día Liz y Patty se hubieran llevado sus propios paraguas.

-Ayu…

-Suzuki –oh, claro, ella lo llamaba por su nombre, pero él no podía llamarla por el suyo, ¿no?

-Bien, Suzuki –dijo, remarcando su apellido–. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Está claro que ya lo hiciste. Sin embargo, puedes hacerme otra pregunta.

-¿Por qué en el mensaje que te mando tu madre… te llamaba como "Celestia"?

La chica lo miro, arqueando una ceja. Algo que Kid no llego a notar fue el leve nerviosismo que la cubría.

-¿De ese mensaje, eso fue lo único que notaste?

-¡Claro que no! ¡Es solo que me parece algo raro! –dijo rápidamente el Shinigami, levemente enojado.

-Lo sé –dijo la chica, mirando hacia el frente–. Lo dije solo para molestarte. Y sobre lo de Celestia…

Repentinamente, la chica hizo silencio. Kid tampoco se atrevía a romperlo, por lo que ambos caminaron durante varios minutos a la casa de la chica, en los que ninguno de los dos hablo.

-Preferiría –dijo, cuando iba a subir las escaleras– que lo recordaras tú.

-¿Recordar? –cierto. En varias ocasiones, la chica había hecho una referencia a aunque había olvidado algo. A pesar de que no sabía de qué se trataba, era cierto que el nombre Celestia le resultaba vagamente familiar–. ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Hasta pronto, Shi-ni-ga-mi-kun –dijo, mientras cerraba la puerta de su apartamento.

Oh, genial. Otra vez el "Shinigami-kun".

•••

Celestia, Celestia, Celestia… Si, le sonaba. Pero no sabía de dónde.

Trato de hacer memoria, pero solo unos recuerdos borrosos venían a su mente. Eran de cuando era pequeño.

Sin embargo, por más que trataba, no podía recordarlo con claridad.

•••

Ese día no tenían clases, por lo que Kid podía quedarse perfectamente en la comodidad (y simetría) de su hogar. Sin embargo, a pesar de que seguía lloviendo, tomo su paraguas y salió hacia afuera.

Veía a varias parejas melosas tomarse de la mano y a otras susurrarse cosas. En un momento, al ver a una pareja tomada de la mano, no pudo evitar ver (por un par de segundos) a Ayumi y a él mismo en su lugar.

Es decir, verse a él mismo y a Ayumi tomados de las manos.

Al darse cuenta de lo que había pensado, involuntariamente se golpeo la cabeza contra una pared. Gracias a Dios, no quedo marca. Pero si varias personas se detuvieron a mirarlo.

Sin importarle, siguió caminando.

Hasta ese momento, pensaba que había caminado sin rumbo, pero al darse cuenta de donde estaba, sintió la necesidad de golpear su cabeza contra un muro. No obstante, decidió hacerle una visita a su amiga, para saber si se encontraba mejor.

Subió las escaleras y toco la puerta correspondiente. Pasaron dos minutos sin respuesta, por lo que Kid se decidió a irse. Pero en ese momento, la puerta se abrió.

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí, Shinigami-kun? –pregunto la chica. Kid se sonrojo imperceptiblemente: traía puesto el mismo piyama que tenía cuando había soñado con ella.

-Pasaba por aquí, y pensé en pasar a verte –dijo–. ¿Te encuentras mejor?

La chica se encogió de hombros.

-No mucho. Ven, pasa –dijo, haciéndose a un costado para que Kid pasara–. Deja el paraguas ahí –señalo el paragüero.

El chico dejo el paraguas donde le había indicado y se seco los zapatos.

-¿Quiere algo para beber? –Preguntó la chica, dirigiéndose a la cocina–. Ahí té, café, jugo, agua…

-Té estaría bien –dijo, sentándose en el sillón.

Un par de minutos de silencio después, la chica volvió con dos tazas de té y dos trozos de pastel en una bandeja. La dejo en la mesa ratona, y se sentó en el sillón frente a Kid.

-¿Quería decirme algo, Shinigami-kun? –preguntó, tomando un sorbo de la bebida.

-Quería preguntarte como te sentías… –_Mírala a los ojos, mírala a los ojos, mírala a los ojos, mírala a los ojos_; eso era lo que pensaba Kid.

-¿Alguna vez has perdido un ser querido?

-No lo recuerdo –y era verdad…

-Yo ya he perdido a alguien a quien apreciaba. Y sinceramente, no quiero volver a repetir una experiencia como esa…

-¿A quién? –sin pensarlo, las palabras salieron de su boca. La chica lo miro fríamente–. No tienes que decirlo si no quieres…

La chica negó con la cabeza.

-Te lo diré –dijo–. Espere un poco que iré a buscar un pulóver.

El chico asintió. Suspiro aliviado cuando la chica desapareció de su campo de visión. Ahora yo no necesitaría obligarse mentalmente a mirarla a los ojos.

-Ya volví –anuncio con voz fría, Ayumi. Tenía puesto un buzo color rojo, que le quedaba algo grande, puesto le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas–. Usted ya sabía que yo había estado antes en el Shibusen, ¿verdad?

El chico asintió.

-Bueno, eso fue hace seis años, cuando yo tenía diez. En ese tiempo, yo era el arma de mi hermano, Akito. Él era muy bueno con el manejo del cañón, por lo que muy pronto conseguimos los noventa y nueve huevos de demonios. Un par de días antes de ir a buscar el alma de bruja, Akito contrajo una enfermedad mortal. Estaba muy débil, y los médicos hacían todo lo posible para que se recuperara.  
Yo no entendía mucho lo que pasaba, solo sabía que mi hermano estaba enfermo. Mi madre no me decía mucho, por lo que no sabía lo que le pasaba.  
Pero, un par de días después… murió.  
Cuando me entere, quise dejar el Shibusen, y quedarme en mi casa con mi hermana, que solo tenía dos años. Mi madre comenzó a culparme de la muerte de mi hermano, por lo que siempre estaba encerrada en mi habitación. Hace poco, mi madre se harto de mí, y decidió que debería volver al Shibusen.

-… –el chico guardo silencio por unos instantes–. Lo siento.

La chica negó con la cabeza.

-No se preocupe, no es su culpa.

-…

-…

-Siento lo de tu hermana.

-No te disculpes –dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

•••

Finalmente, la lluvia había calmado. Aun quedaban algunos charcos de agua, reflejando a la luna que por fin se dignaba a aparecer.

Ayumi se encontraba sentada en una silla, abrazando sus piernas. Se encontraba mucho mejor después de haber tenido esa charla con Kid. Se sentía feliz de por fin haberlo hablado con alguien, aunque solo hubieran sido un par de palabras. Si tan solo…

Se sacudió la cabeza, apartando aquel pensamiento de su mente. A la mañana siguiente, iría a solicitar una misión. Y completaría la tarea que se hermano había dejado inconclusa: se convertiría en una Death Scythe. Pero antes quería visitar a su hermana.

Su madre le había enviado un mensaje: había posibilidades de que Saotome mejorara. Eso hizo que Ayumi se sintiera feliz. No quería perder a nadie más.

Y luego, supuso que esperaría. A que la recordase. Esperaría a saber si la promesa seguía en pie.

Levantándose, tomo aire. Abrió los ojos, decidida.

-_Tú puedes, Celestia_ –se dijo.

Sin embargo, tal vez no fuera tan fácil…

_Fin chapter 5._

**Notas de la autora:**

**Buenos días/tardes/noches.  
En mi caso noches  
Este fue el capitulo 5. Lo había querido subir antes, pero hace poco empecé la tarea de verano, y solo falta una semana para que entre a clases. Por ende, no sé bien cuando subiré el próximo capítulo.  
No creo que haya mucho a partir de aquí, tal vez dos o tres capítulos más.  
Si pudieran dejar, un Review, se los agradecería mucho.**

**¡De pie!**

**¡Saluden!**

**¡**_**Aye**_**!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ni Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Lo único que es de mi propiedad es la trama y los personajes inventados.**

**Capitulo 6.**

Después de todo, Ayumi había vuelto a la normalidad.

Las notables ojeras que decoraban sus ojos hasta hace un par de horas, ahora eran pequeñas marcas que no se veían a simple vista. Ahora vestía una camisa blanca; y chaqueta, falda y corbata negra. A diferencia del día anterior, en vez de vestir zapatillas de deporte, volvía a usar sus botas largas por debajo de la rodilla.

Oh, y ni hablar de su personalidad. Esta no había cambiado ni un poco. Seguía ignorando a quien le daba la gana y seguía dándole igual la reacción de los demás.

Kid se alegraba de que se encontrara mejor. Ella misma le había informado que habían ingresado a su hermana a un hospital para hacerle una operación del corazón. Seguía preocupada (MUY preocupada, aunque no lo pareciera) por los riesgos de aquella operación; pero pensar en que su hermana se mejoraría la reconfortaba.

Había decidido que luego de la operación, iría a visitarla. Estaría poco tiempo allí, ya que de seguro en cuanto pusiera un pie en aquella casa, su madre le diría que se fuera. Aún así, la visitaría para confirmar que Saotome ya no corría peligros y ver que se estuviera recuperando bien.

Dejando eso de lado, Ayumi había avanzado mucho en su recolección de almas. En poco tiempo (dos meses) ya había logrado conseguir diez **(**N/A: ¿Es mucho o poco? A mí me da igual…**) **huevos de demonio. Si seguía así, no tardaría mucho para que fuera en busca del alma de bruja.

-¿Volviste a tus hábitos de dibujar en el balcón? –preguntó el Shinigami, mirando a su amiga que se encontraba apoyada contra la barandilla.

La chica lo miro de reojo, y volteo inmediatamente su vista hacia el dibujo.

-Buenos días, Shinigami-kun –contesto.

El chico se acerco y se acomodo a su lado. Estiro el cuello para ver el dibujo y, al percatarse de eso, Ayumi corrió el cuaderno para que pudiera verlo bien. Kid abrió los ojos, ligeramente sorprendido. Los dibujos a color también se le daban bien.

En su cuaderno estaba dibujada una niña pequeña, de largo cabello rubio y ojos azules. Usaba un vestido verde manga larga y por debajo de las rodillas, medias negras y zapatos café. Usaba un pañuelo azul alrededor del cuello, debajo de las solapas blancas del vestido. Mantenía sus manos juntas frente a ella, dejándolas sobre la falda. Sonreía tiernamente.*

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó la oji-amatista, al ver el rostro del chico.

-Esa pose –señalo a la niña– no es simétrica.

La chica lo miro con sorpresa un par de segundos, hasta que esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y reprimió una risa.

-¡No te rías! ¡La simetría no es asunto de risa!

-Lo siento –contestó ella, sin dejar de sonreír.

-De todas formas –dijo Kid, luego de calmarse–, ¿Quién es ella?

-Ella –detrás de la chica comenzó a dibujar rosas de color amarillo– es Saotome.

-Oh… –se quedo mirando a la niña de papel que sonreía tiernamente–. No es muy parecida a ti.

Ayumi asintió, remarcando el contorno de las rosas.

-Estoy consciente de eso –contesto.

-¿Porque?

-No lo sé –Ayumi se encogió de hombros–. En realidad, Aki (seudónimo de Akito) también era muy distinto a mí. Él tenía el cabello blanco, como el de Soul-kun –el ceño fruncido de Kid no paso desapercibido para la chica–. ¿Sucede algo, Shinigami-kun?

-¿Por qué llamas a Soul por su nombre y a mí no? –preguntó, molesto.

La chica lo miro sorprendida un par de segundos, hasta que esbozo una sonrisa.

-¿Le molesta? –Kid corrió la mirada y susurro: "no es algo importante… ¿Qué era lo que me decías antes?"–. Le decía que mi hermano tenía el cabello blanco, y mi hermana amarillo. Mis padres también tenían el cabello de esos colores. Se podría decir que soy la rara de mi familia.

-¿Y porque tienes el cabello color azul? –señalo los mechones de cabello oscuro de Ayumi.

Ella se encogió de hombros como toda respuesta.

•••

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente –tanto como se puede con esos compañeros–, sin contratiempos. Ese día Ayumi se había sentado junto a Tsubaki. Por alguna razón, parecía llevarse mejor con ella que con las demás. Ambas eran tranquilas, y podían hablar normalmente, lo que no podía hacerse con los demás.

Al principio, Kid creía que solo estaba un poco molesto por la asimetría de la habitación. Más tarde, trato de convencerse de que estaba actuando de manera extraña, y que sería mejor dejar de pensar en eso. Y por último, decidió dejar de engañarse y aceptarlo: estaba celoso.

¿Porque? No lo sabía. Simplemente, el que Ayumi llamara por su nombre a Soul y a Black Star, y que pasara mucho tiempo hablando con Tsubaki (lo que no era del todo cierto, porque solo hablaban en las clases), lo ponía celoso.

"_Espero que Liz no se entere, o me va a acosar con preguntas que no quiero responder_" pensó el chico. Cuando su mirada se encontró con la mayor de las Thompson, quiso golpearse el rostro. La chica lo miraba con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, como diciendo: "_a mí no me puedes engañar_". No, a ella no se le escapaba nada.

Solo fue un movimiento de sus labios. Ningún sonido salió de ellos, solo un movimiento formando tres claras palabras. Pero ese sencillo y claro movimiento, junto con la mirada de superioridad y malicia de la chica fueron más que suficientes para hacer empalidecer a Kid. Mentalmente, el chico se abofeteo el rostro en ambas mejillas.

"YA-LO-SÉ".

A veces le gustaría que su arma no tuviera un sexto sentido para esas cosas.

Al llegar a su casa **(**N/A: Cof cof, mansión, cof cof**)**, fue sometido por Liz a un interrogatorio de dos horas. Luego de pasar por eso –y confirmar la simetría de la casa– no estaba mal recostarse en su cama.

Recostado boca arriba, con los brazos detrás de su cabeza, y teniendo en cuenta todas las preguntas de Liz, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. Finalmente, dejo que el sueño lo venciera, y se dejo caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

•••

-¡Onceava alma en custodia! –sonrió Ayumi, luego de completar la misión.

Luego de las clases del Shibusen, había decidido ir a una misión. Cumpliría lo que su hermano no había podido hacer, y se convertiría en una Death Scythe.

Sin embargo, tenía entendido que esa misión sería un poco más difícil. Le extrañaba que lo hubiera logrado tan fácil. Si bien ya había recuperado sus capacidades con el cañón, aún así esa misión debería haberle tomado más tiempo. Y que no lo hubiera hecho significaba que…

En ese momento, todos sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta. Bien, las cosas se habían complicado un poco.

-Una bruja… –susurró. Había logrado percatarse al sentir su alma. Bien, eso ahora era más complicado aún.

En ese momento, varias plumas parecidas a unas flechas comenzaron a volar hacia ella. Justo antes de aquello, se había escuchado un gran grito:

-¡Pen arrow*!

-_Dead Bird_… –susurró Ayumi, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza, haciéndolo sangrar. Logro esquivar aquellas plumas, salvo por una, que logro hacerle un gran corte en la mejilla derecha.

Varias plumas de color blanco y negro comenzaron a formar un remolino. Cuando este se disipo, dejo a la vista a una mujer de alta estatura, y largo cabello negro. Vestía un vestido blanco ajustado, y comenzaba a ensancharse desde debajo de las rodillas, donde estaba hecho completamente de plumas.

Abrió los ojos y sonrió con malicia.

-Has hecho un buen trabajo al esquivar mis plumas, ¿sabes? –Su sonrisa se ensancho aun más–. Tengo la sensación de que me divertiré un poco contigo.

-¿Por qué… por qué una bruja esta aquí? –preguntó la menor, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿"Por qué"… preguntas? ¡Eso es muy simple! –grito, sonriendo–. Yo solo pasaba por aquí, buscando algo con lo que pudiera divertirme. Entonces vi que una chica estaba matando a uno de mis sirvientes. Entonces pensé que sería divertido jugar contigo. Ahora… ¡juguemos! –dicho eso, hizo el amago de lanzar algo con ambos brazos.

Ayumi logro saltar antes de que unas afiladas plumas se clavaran en ella. Escucho el grito de la morocha. "Explosion".

Aquellas blancas plumas que se encontraban clavadas en el suelo explotaron, logrando que por el impacto, Ayumi saliera despedida un par de metros. Salvo por algunos raspones, no recibió daños.

Poniéndose de pie, la peli-azul convirtió ambas manos en cañones, y se dispuso a atacar. No obstante, Dead Bird desviaba las balas con una pluma de tamaño colosal, usándola como si fuera una espada.

Ayumi no planeaba matar a aquella bruja. Sabía de sobra que aun no tenía la fuerza necesaria como para hacerlo. Tan solo buscaba ganar tiempo, mientras en su cabeza cientos de pensamientos pasaban a gran velocidad, buscando alguna manera de escapar.

Finalmente, decidió hacer una maniobra arriesgada. Tal vez, si lograba acercarse lo suficiente, lograría disparar a sus ojos. De esa manera, podría escapar.

-_Pensando en escapar… me siento como una cobarde_ –pensó.

Comenzó a correr hacia la mujer, que mantenía una sonrisa maniática en su rostro. Sin dejar de correr, Ayumi levanto los brazos y disparo. Como antes, la bruja desvió las balas. No obstante, una logro darle. Una bala rozo la mejilla izquierda de la bruja, formándole un pequeño corte. Por instinto, la morocha cerró el ojo derecho, lo que Ayumi tomo como ventaja.

Sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo.

-¡_Mirage of Dark Pen*_!

Paralizada, Ayumi se detuvo en seco. Abrió los ojos de par en par, mientras retrocedía un par de pasos. Finalmente se quedo quieta, luego de que sus brazos cayeran hacia los costados. Se veía en sus ojos que no sabía cómo debía reaccionar.

Porque, frente a ella, su pequeña hermana estaba arrodillada en el suelo.

-Onee-chan –la llamo. Se encontraba arrodillada sobre un charco de sangre, y parecía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar–. Ayúdame, onee-chan…

Involuntariamente, Ayumi avanzo un par de pasos hacia la niña. Grave error.

En ese momento, la niña sonrió de oreja a oreja, y sus ojos azules se volvieron negros.

-¿Tan idiota como siempre, no? –su voz se oía extraña y distorsionada. La chica abrió los ojos de par en par y dejo de avanzar.

En ese momento, sintió un gran y punzante dolor en su vientre. Miro hacia abajo, y vio que una pluma del tamaño de una espada estaba clavada en su estomago. Su sangre salía de allí, y recorría sus piernas hasta llegar al suelo, donde un charco de aquel líquido vital comenzaba a formarse.

Escucho un sonido de cristales rotos. Alzo la vista, mientras luchaba por mantenerse en pie. En el lugar donde antes estaba su hermana, un pluma de color negro flotaba hasta caer al suelo.

-¿Enserio caíste con algo como eso? –Preguntó Dead Bird, viendo como la chica tosía sangre, y retrocedía un par de pasos involuntariamente–. Esto es un verdadero fraude. Enserio crei que me divertiría un poco más contigo. Pero si pierdes solo por ver sufrir a una persona conocida… –arranco una pluma de su vestido, y la lanzo hacia el frente. Inmediatamente la pluma se convirtió en una espada como la que había atravesado a Ayumi–. ¡Entonces no deberías pelear contra mí, retrasada! ¡Si tienes intención de enfrentarme, resiste un poco más! ¡Idiota, idiota! ¡IMBÉCIL! ¡DÉBIL!

-Ella _es una bruja, debería estar feliz de que no podre matarla_ –pensaba Ayumi, mientras caia al suelo–. _Y es triste admitirlo, pero tiene razón. Me da asco lo débil que soy…_

En ese momento, una flecha atravesó el brazo de la bruja.

-¿Eh?

Una mujer de largo y ondulado cabello rubio sostenía un gran arco de plata con gemas de color azul. Una flecha comenzó a formarse de la nada, y volvió a disparar.

-Tsch –la bruja volvió a sacar otra pluma de su vestido, y la tiro por el aire, sobre ella. Un gran viento comenzó a correr. Lo siguiente que vieron, fue a la bruja arrodillada sobre una pluma gigante, mientras se perdía por los cielos–. No sabes cómo me gustaría jugar con ustedes, pero solo puedo hacerlo con una persona por día. Hasta luego, gen-te del Shi-bu-sen.

Con esas palabras, la mujer se perdió de vista.

-¡Oye! –Gritó la rubia, sentándose al lado de Ayumi–. ¡Resiste!

-¿Está muerta? –preguntó una chica de corto cabello marrón a su lado.

-Hay que llevarla rápido al Shibusen, ha perdido mucha sangre. Supongo que deberemos posponer la búsqueda del alma de bruja un poco…

•••

Recostada en una cama de la enfermería, Ayumi se encontraba inconsciente, conectada a varias maquinas. Su torso se encontraba vendado por competo, y también le estaban haciendo una transfusión de sangre, ya que había perdido mucha **(**N/A: ¿Me pase con eso?**)**.

Parado a su lado, Kid la miraba dormir. Cuando Marie le había dicho que Ayumi estaba internada, había acudido de inmediato a verla.

-_Ha sido atacada por la bruja "Dead Bird". Es una bruja que solo ataca para divertirse. Es extraño toparse con ella, y solo ataca a una persona por día, según sabemos. Al parecer, peleo con Ayumi-chan, y ella fue atravesada por una pluma/espada. Ha sido encontrada por unas chicas que estaban en busca del alma de bruja para convertirse en Death Scythe. Apenas la trajeron aquí, Stein-kun fue el encargado de tratarla. Pensé en decirte porque se notan que son muy buenos amigos, asique…_

Sin embargo, Kid no la había dejado terminar, y había ido corriendo en busca de la chica.

Allí recostada, con todas esas maquinas conectada a ella la hacían ver mucho más indefensa. Sintió la necesidad de golpear algo. Muy raro en él.

-¿Por qué lo recuerdo justo ahora? Que idiota. Lo siento, _Celes_…

**Fin chapter 6.**

**.**

***Para hacer a Saotome me base en el cuadro de Mary, del juego "Ib". Derechos de autor a Kouri. **

***Pen arrow: Pluma de flecha. Si, suena raro.**

***Dead bird: Pájaro muerto.**

***Mirage of dark pen: Espejismo de la pluma oscura.**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Lamento dejar el suspenso, era necesario.  
Debería haber actualizado antes, pero no quería. No daré excusas, simplemente no quería hacer nada. Lo siento, últimamente no tengo muchos ánimos de hacer cosas.  
Hace poco empecé la secundaria, por lo que no estoy segura de poder actualizar pronto. ¡Pero no duden de que lo haré!  
Mi mamá me dio unas grandes palabras de aliento cuando empecé la secu: "Si no haces amigos, te van a considerar antipática, y te van a golpear". Grandes palabras, mamá, yo también te quiero.  
¿Por qué les cuento eso? Porque si no vuelvo a actualizar este mes es porque me golpearon.  
Bueno, eso es todo.**

**¡De pie!**

**¡Saluden!**

**¡**_**Aye**_**!**

PD: ¿Como y cuando fue que ustedes comenzaron a leer mi fanfic? Tengo curiosidad.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ni Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Lo único que es de mi propiedad es la trama y los personajes inventados.**

**OoOoOoOo  
Chapter 7: Celestia.**

**En las afueras del Shibusen.  
Hace seis años y medio.**

_No recordaba cómo había acabado allí. Tampoco el porqué. Y para completar, tampoco sabía que debía hacer en ese momento. Y menos como actuar frente a aquella persona que estaba llorando allí._

_Tal vez, si le hablaba…_

_-_**O-oye**_ –la llamo._

_La chica que hasta ese entonces había estado llorando, apoyada contra un árbol y con la cabeza enterrada en sus rodillas, alzo la vista. Sus ojos, del color de la amatista, estaban rojizos de tanto llorar._

_Una mueca de terror se formo en su rostro._

_Antes de que él pudiera reaccionar, la niña de largo cabello azul estaba corriendo rápidamente, tropezando con algunas de las raíces que les pertenecían a los arboles de aquel frondoso bosque. _

_Quiso seguirla, pero no pudo hacer más que quedarse inmóvil, viendo como aquella pequeña niña desaparecía de la vista._

_Finalmente logro reaccionar y, a pesar de la negra oscuridad que envolvía el bosque, trato de seguirla. No era tarea sencilla; aquel sitio tenía un gran tamaño, y buscar a una persona tan pequeña como ella no sería tarea sencilla._

_Olvidándose del hecho de que no sabía dónde estaba, ni como regresar, comenzó a caminar en la dirección en la que la oji-amatista había desaparecido._

•••

_No sabía cuánto tiempo la había estado buscando, pero finalmente lo había hecho._

_Arrodillada frente a un gran arrollo, la chica de cabello azul lloraba. Sus ojos amatistas estaban empapados en lágrimas._

_Ahora que estaban más cerca, podía apreciarla mejor. Usaba un vestido rosa sin mangas con detalles en azul, una cinta del mismo color en el cabello y estaba descalza._

_No pudo evitar hacer un gesto de dolor al darse cuenta de eso. Aquel bosque estaba solo estaba conformado de caminos de tierra, o caminos rocosos. No podía evitar imaginarse el dolor de correr descalzo sobre aquellas piedras puntiagudas._

_Lentamente, comenzó a acercarse a ella. No obstante esta sintió su presencia de inmediato, y se levanto de golpe. Volteo a verlo, aun con los ojos inundados en lágrimas, y retrocedió un par de pasos. Esta acción provoco que terminara parada sobre aquel arrollo._

_-_**N-no te acerques**_ –susurró._

_-_**No te preocupes**_ –el chico alzó las manos en señal de paz–. _**No soy un enemigo, no debes tenerme miedo.**

_Esas palabras no surtieron un efecto de confianza inmediato, pero provoco que la niña ya no lo mirara con miedo._

_-_**Mi nombre es Kid. ¿Cómo es tú nombre?**

_La chica bajo la mirada._

_-_**¿C-cual…?**

_-_**¿Eh? **_–no sabía a qué se refería con eso._

_-_**Mi… mi nombre**_ –susurró, retrocediendo un par de pasos, mojándose un poco más–. _**¿Cuál... q-quiere saber? El verdadero… o…**

_Repentinamente, hizo silencio. Apretó con fuerza los dientes, y Kid se apresuro a contestar._

_-_**El verdadero.**

_-_**Ese es…**_ –lo miro con algo de desconfianza, y volvió a retroceder–. _**Celestia.**

_Kid la miro con atención. Los ríos de lágrimas que antes brotaban de sus ojos habían desaparecido hasta ser solo unas pequeñas marcas que surcaban su rostro._

_-_**¿Estas perdida? **_–la chica negó–. _**¿Te lastimaste? **_–volvió a negar–. _**¿Entonces, porque lloras?**

_La chica no contesto. Lo observo con una mirada de tristeza que provoco que él sintiera pena, y deseos de ayudarla en lo que fuera._

_-_**No sé qué es lo que te sucede, Celestia, pero ten por seguro de que pueden confiar en mí **_–la sonrisa que le mostro provoco que la chica tuviera una absoluta confianza en él. Sin saber porque, ella corrió hacia Kid y lo abrazo, volviendo a llorar._

_Torpemente, y sorprendido por la reacción de la chica, la abrazo, mientras esta descargaba todo su llanto en su camisa. Esta estaba comenzando a quedar húmeda, y las marcas de las lágrimas la estaban volviendo completamente asimétrica, pero prefirió no decir nada._

•••

_Pasaron aproximadamente veinte minutos hasta que Celestia dejo de llorar. Y esta, al darse cuenta de que había estado llorando en brazos de un completo desconocido, se separo de él de golpe._

_-_**L-lo siento **_–se disculpo, de espaldas a él._

_Kid sonrió. Salvo por el hecho de que su camisa estaba completamente asimétrica, no estaba molesto._

_-_**No tienes que disculparte **_–dijo, lo que tranquilizo a la oji-amatista–. _**Pero, ¿vas a decirme porque estabas llorando?**

_No contesto. Simplemente, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Al instante, Kid la siguió, y volvió a repetir la misma pregunta._

_-_**Mi mamá… ella dice que yo no debí de haber nacido.**

_Kid abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Podría haber imaginado cualquier otra cosa, pero que le dijeron eso a alguien de su edad…  
Celestia no debería tener más de doce._

_-_**¿A qué te refieres? **_–estaba seguro de que a ella no le agradaría hablar sobre ese tema, pero no podía evitar preguntarle._

_Ella se apoyo contra el tronco de un árbol y abrazo sus piernas. Luego de unos diez minutos de silencio, volvió a hablar._

_-_**Ella siempre esa molesta conmigo. Me dice que yo no soy su hija y otras cosas desagradables. Papá está con ella, y siempre están regañándome. Ella… incluso me ha dicho que deje de usar el nombre que se me fue otorgado.**

_¿Qué?_

_Es decir… ¿ya no podía llamarse por su nombre?_

_-_**¿Por qué le estoy diciendo estas cosas? **_–tal vez ella hubiera querido pensar esa frase, pero esta sonó en el aire como si nada–. _**Es estúpido.**

_Kid se sentó junto a ella. Era raro que, a pesar de conocerla ese mismo día y no saber nada sobre ella, quisiera ayudarla. Es como cuando deseas algo sin ser necesario; no sabes la razón, pero aun así lo quieres. Y él quería verla sonreír._

_-_**Mamá y papá ya nunca quieren hablarme. Me dicen cosas extrañas y que soy desagradable. Mi hermano tampoco me habla, porque si lo hace, ellos se enojaran con él **_–ella tampoco sabía porque le estaba contando todo eso. Era un completo desconocido, y aún así sentía en él la confianza que no había sentido en nadie. Era extraño–. _**Mis amigos se han alejado de mí **_–mirándolo a los ojos, pregunto–. _**¿Qué debo hacer, Kid? ¿Qué debo hacer para que papá, mamá y mis amigos me sonrían?**

_Kid la abrazó. Esta, sorprendida, no hizo nada._

_-_**No te preocupes. Yo seré tu amigo, y voy a sonreírte **_–esas palabras hicieron latir con fuerza el corazón de la chica. Correspondiendo al abrazo, le agradeció muchas veces._

•••

_Desde hace una semana que ellos dos se habían encontrado. Exactamente siete (al chico no le gustaba la cantidad) días desde que Celestia y Kid se habían vuelto amigos._

_Ella no sabía cómo debía actuar con él, pero trataba de sonreír todo el tiempo._

_-__**Me gusta tu sonrisa**__ –es lo que él le había dicho. Según él, era simétrica, aunque ella no entendía eso último._

_Celes (como él la había apodado) estaba feliz. A pesar de que en un principio (los primeros tres minutos) él le había dado miedo, ahora le daba una absoluta confianza. Ella jamás hubiera creído que hubiera alguien con quien se sintiera tan feliz. Pero ahí estaba él. A pesar de tener una extraña manía por la simetría, haber encontrado un amigo de su edad la volvía tremendamente dichosa._

_-_**¿Mi otro nombre?**

-**Si **_–contesto Kid, mientras ambos estaban apoyados en un tronco de árbol enfrente de un arroyo. Desde el primer día, ese había sido su punto de encuentro–._** Recuerdo que habías dicho "el verdadero o el…" y después de callaste. Por eso creí que tal vez tenías otro nombre.**

**-Algo así **_–contesto–. _**Mi madre me dijo que no me volvería a llamar por mi nombre hasta dentro de un par de años, con suerte. Y por eso me comenzó a llamar "Ayumi".**

**-Oh **_–a pesar de que se había prometido no hacerle recordar cosas tristes, no podía evitar seguir haciéndolo–. _**Lo siento **_–ante la confusión de la chica, Kid aclaro–. _**Muchas veces te he recordado cosas que tal vez preferirías olvidar.**

_-_**No se preocupes **_–sonrió. Celes tenía la manía de hablarle de "usted" –. _**De todas formas, no podría olvidarlas aunque quisiera.**

_Era cierto. Celes no podría olvidar las palabras de su madre, ni siquiera las de su padre. Odiaba cuando Kid se las recordaba, pero estaba bien. Kid era su amigo, y los amigos no se enojan unos con otros _(N/A: ¡JA! Pobre mentirosa xD). _Y además, si se enojaba con él, tal vez no volvería a hablarle, y ya no quisiera ser su amigos. Por eso se guardaba todas esas cosas dolorosas para ella, y trataba de hablar de cosas alegres con Kid. Por ejemplo, hablar de la simetría parecía hacerlo feliz._

•••

_Esa tarde, Kid no había acudido al lugar de reunión. Ni el día siguiente. Pero el día después de ese, si lo había hecho. Se disculpo repetidas veces, pero Celes no se mostraba enojada._

_Aunque no lo mostrara, estaba un poco molesta. Pero que él hubiera vuelto a verla la hacía feliz. Por eso, a pesar de que había decidido preguntarle el porqué había faltado, no lo había hecho. Porque, sinceramente, el que estuviera allí la hacía olvidar lo demás._

_-_**Oye, Kid **_–lo llamo un día–. _**¿Tú alguna vez besaste a alguien?**

_El niño, levemente sonrojado, negó con la cabeza. Y le realizo la misma pregunta._

_-_**Yo tampoco **_–contesto. Y su rostro, normalmente adornado con una suave sonrisa triste, se ilumino–. _**Kid, cuando seamos mayores, ¿puede ser tú primer beso conmigo?**

_Kid soltó una suave risa. Sonriendo, le contesto que así seria._

•••

_-_**¿Shibusen?**

**-Sí, Shibusen –**_contesto Kid a la pregunta de la chica–. _

_Ese día, Celes le había mostrado que podía convertir sus brazos en pequeños cañones. N realidad, solo lo había hecho para cambiar de tema, ya que el chico iba a hacerle una pregunta sobre su familia. Desde el primer momento había tenido una confianza única con él, pero no quería contarle nada sobre ellos. Así había surgido el tema del Shibusen._

_-_**En ese lugar pueden ayudarte a controlar tu poder. Sería malo si lo usaras de manera… er… equivocada. ¿Qué dices?**

_Cierto. Antes de que su madre comenzara a odiarla sin razón aparente, ella había mencionado algo del Shibusen. En su momento no le había prestado atención, pero podía recordar que ella le había dicho que había estudiado ahí._

_No estaba segura de hacerlo, pero por otro lado, la idea de alejarse de su familia no le incomodaba._

_-_**Supongo que estaría bien estudiar allí **_–sonrió._

•••

_Durante una semana, Kid no se presento a su encuentro. _

_Cuando finalmente había perdido las esperanzas de volver a verlo, su rostro se ilumino. Kid estaba corriendo hacia ella._

_La felicidad de verlo después de tanto tiempo lo había hecho olvidar el que estaba molesta con él. Como ya había dicho, el que él estuviera allí la hacía olvidar lo demás._

_Pero era posible que, después de ese encuentro, sus labios nunca volvieran a curvarse hacia arriba con tanta facilidad._

_-_**¿Te… te irás? **_–no quería, no podía, no _debía _creerlo. Que su único y mejor amigo se alejara de su lado… era simplemente imposible._

_-_**Si… **_–y sin embargo, no era una mentira. Porque Kid jamás decía mentiras._

_-_**¿P-por qué?**

**-No puedo decírtelo **_–contesto, apenado–._** Realmente lo siento…**

_No, no y no. ¿Por qué debía irse? Kid era la única persona que le había sonreído en mucho tiempo, la única persona que no se enojaba con ella (salvo que estuviera relacionado con la simetría, tema aparte), y definitivamente, la única que podría reconfortarla con tan solo un gesto._

_El que se fuera… no quería pensar en eso. Lo apreciaba demasiado para el poco tiempo que llevaban juntos. Y, aunque le hubiera gustado saber el porqué, no lo sabía. Simplemente, quería estar por siempre a su lado. Pero ahora eso parecía un futuro muy lejano._

_Al ver la cara de desolación de Celes, Kid se sintió mal consigo mismo. Le había prometido hacerla sonreír, pero ahora solo estaba provocando su tristeza. No quería verla así. Simplemente, solo quería ver su simétrica sonrisa._

_Rebuscando en sus bolsillos, Kid saco una pequeña cadena con un dije de su bolsillo. La cadena era de plata, y el dije era un piedra de el tamaño más pequeño que el puño de un bebe. Parecía contener todo un universo en su interior._

_-_**Toma **_–dijo, entregándoselo–. _**Cuídalo bien, ¿sí?**

**-¿Es un collar? **_–Preguntó Celestia. Acto seguido, sonrió–. _**No te preocupes. Cuando seamos mayores, te lo voy a devolver. Porque… ¡Nos volveremos a ver! ¿Es una promesa, verdad?**

_Kid sonrió. La sonrisa de Celes había vuelto a su rostro._

_-_**Sí. Es una promesa de reunión.**

•**-•-•-•-•-•-•**

Incluso en ese momento, Celes tenia puesto aquel collar. Tendida en aquella cama, conservaba el collar que Kid le había dado hace mucho tiempo.

Se sentía completamente estúpido. Aun no entendía porque era que no la había reconocido en el primer instante en el que la vio.

-Perdón, Celes… –susurró.

**Fin chapter 6.**

**OoOoOoOo**

**Dios, me quedo muy raro. No me ha terminado de gustar, pero supongo que me ha quedado bien. Oh sí, ni yo me entiendo.  
Lo de que ellos se habían encontrado en el bosque y todo eso me quedo muuuuuy raro. Siempre que hago encuentros los familiarizo muy rápido, y por eso me quedan como me quedan :'(  
Hubiera actualizado antes, pero por unos problemas que tuve, no lo hice. Me disculpo por eso.  
Es muy posible que el próximo capítulos sea el último.  
Por cierto, en la última escena, me inspire en un juego llamado "Ib". Derechos de autor a Kouri.  
Oh, y recuerden que un review alimenta el alma del autor :3**

**¡De pie!**

**¡Saluden!**

**¡**_**Aye**_**!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ni Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Lo único que es de mi propiedad es la trama y los personajes inventados.  
Nota importante: Todo lo que este con **_cursiva_** son los pensamientos de Celestia. TODO.**

**ATENCIÓN: Este capítulo no tiene escena para mayores de edad ni parecido. Pero la autora está convencida de que a nadie le gustara. Leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

**Chapter 8: Final. "Bye-bye".**

Abrió los ojos lentamente, siendo momentáneamente cegada por la brillante luz blanca de la enfermería. Lo segundo que vio, luego del lugar donde estaba, fue a Death The Kid, que estaba parado frente a la camilla en la que ella se encontraba recostada. Su rostro se veía preocupado.

Se comenzó a enderezar lentamente, hasta quedar sentada en la blanca camilla. Frunció el ceño al ver los cables conectados a sus muñecas. Miro al chico a su lado, y hablo.

-Ah, Shinigami-kun –murmuro.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar de alguna forma, se vio aprisionada entre los brazos del chico. Kid la abrazo con fuerza, sin dejarle a la chica la posibilidad de moverse.

Sorprendida, la oji-amatista solo abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Shinigami-kun? –susurro, extrañada.

Kid se quedo en silencio un par de minutos, sin soltar ni por un segundo a la chica. Finalmente, se alejo luego de pasar alrededor de cinco minutos. La tomo de los hombros y la miro a los ojos.

-Lo siento, Celes…

La mencionada abrió los ojos de par en par, y sintió como su corazón comenzaba a correr el doble, o quizás el triple de lo normal.

-Realmente, perdóname…

_-Me llamaste… ¿verdad?_

-A pesar de que tú habías estado a mi lado, fui incapaz de recordarte antes…

_-¿Me recordaste, verdad?_

-Pero ahora te recuerdo. Después de todo, no te he olvidado completamente.

_-No te olvidaste de mi, Kid…_

-Te he extrañado tanto…

Súbitamente, Celes alejo de un manotazo las manos de Kid de sus hombros, y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Antes de que Kid pudiera mencionara palabra alguna, la chica ya lo había hecho.

-Mentiroso.

Ambos guardaron silencio, durante unos tres minutos en los que Celes parecía evitar los dorados ojos de Kid; y este no ocultaba su sorpresa.

-¿Qué? –pregunto Kid, rompiendo finalmente el extraño silencio que se había formado entre ellos dos.

-Mentiroso –repitió Celes, esta vez mirándolo a los ojos.

El chico no volvió a mencionar palabra alguna; pero con los ojos parecía pedirle un buen motivo para esas palabras. Bajando la mirada, Celes tomo aire.

-He dicho que usted es un mentiroso. _Te equivocas._ Acaba de decir que me ha extrañado. _Yo también lo he hecho. _Pero también me había olvidado, ¿verdad? _Pero me ha recordado. _¿Cómo pudo haberme extrañado si no podía recordarme? _¿Por qué estoy diciéndole estas cosas? _¡No me ha extrañado en lo absoluto! _¿Es cierto lo que estoy diciendo? Entonces…  
_ ¿Por qué me ha olvidado?

Kid se la quedo mirando. Los normalmente indiferentes ojos de Celes brillaban, avisando que las lágrimas estaban a punto de escapar.

Era extraño. Hasta hace un par de horas, Celes era completamente indiferente, tratando de no demostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento. Y, ahora, estaba a punto de largarse a llorar. ¿Qué tanto podían cambiar las personas con unas pocas palabras?

-Tu mente me había olvidado… ¿Por qué? ¿Es que hice algo malo? –tapo con sus manos sus ojos amatistas, negándose a que el chico la viera llorar.

Kid la abrazo con fuerza, mientras ella ocultaba su rostro en su pecho.

-Me dijiste que nos volveríamos a encontrar. Y estuve segurísima de que no me habías mentido. Pero me habías olvidado. ¿Por qué? –dijo, con la voz quebrada.

Cinco minutos de silencio fue lo que paso, hasta que Kid finalmente contesto.

-Celes… Jamás te he mentido. Tampoco puedo comprender porque es que te he olvidado. Pero ten por seguro de que no hubo mentiras, ni errores, ni nada mal hecho. Simplemente… Fue el tiempo. Simplemente paso el tiempo.

_-No hice nada malo…_

Ambos se quedaron así por un par de minutos, hasta que Celes, completamente calmada, lo aparto de ella.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero de inmediato, la puerta se abrió, dando paso a Nygus-sensei.

•••

Luego de que Nygus lo hubiera echado de la enfermería, argumentando que "Ayumi" necesitaba descanso, Kid había bajado hacia el salón de clases que quedaba justo debajo de la enfermería.

Se había quedado allí, pues sentía que era el lugar más cercano a Celes en ese momento.

En aquel lugar, los segundos se habían convertido en minutos. Y los minutos en horas. Sin embargo, no se movió de aquel asiento, en el cual podía apreciar la asimetría de la luna. Esto le hizo fruncir el ceño.

Ni siquiera él sabía porque estaba allí. Liz y Patty deberían estar preocupadas **(N/A: ¡JA!).**

Bueno, no lo sabía hasta ese instante.

Sonrió de al ver que, colgando por fuera de la ventana, una cuerda había descendido. Balanceándose suavemente, como si fuera un péndulo. No le costó entender lo que había pasado: Celes estaba escapando de la enfermería.

Finalmente, vio aparecer los descalzos pies de la chica, bajando por aquel trozo de cuerda. Fue como un flashback de la primera vez que la vio en el Shibusen. Abrió apresurado la ventana, mientras esperaba que ella apoyara los pies en la cornisa.

A pesar de estar feliz, estaba preocupado. No debería haber salido de la enfermería. Si bien no se encontraba en peligro mortal, era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Finalmente, sus pies tocaron la superficie de piedra, y ella clavo sus ojos amatistas en los dorados de él. Y, contra todo pronóstico, Celes se lanzo a los brazos del chico, atrapando en un abrazo que provoco que ambos cayeran al suelo.

Apretó con fuerza el saco del chico, antes de alejarse un poco y mirarlo a los ojos. Estos estaban húmedos, y parecía estar a punto de largarse a llorar.

-Te he extrañado –dijo, mientras unas lagrimas de felicidad escapaban de sus ojos–. Durante mucho tiempo, te he extrañado tanto. A pesar de que nuestro tiempo junto había sido corto, jamás deje de pensar en ti.

Sus ojos amatistas estaban inundados en lágrimas, pero una sonrisa se mantenía en su rostro.

Kid, hasta hace un par de segundos sorprendido, la abrazo, como había hecho en el momento en el que había despertado.

-Lo siento. Te había olvidado.

-¡No debes disculparte! –Exclamó Celes, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Kid–. No es tu culpa. No debía haberte dicho esas cosas. Es solo que… Durante mucho tiempo, te he querido ver. Cuando descubrí que me habías olvidado, fue verdaderamente doloroso. Pero, aún así, estaba bien. Porque podía permanecer a tú lado. Aunque tú no supieras quien era, estaba muy feliz de permanecer a tú lado. Pero… lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que no era justo. ¿Por qué tu si me olvidaste, y yo no te olvide a ti? Aunque ahora me parece ridículo, hasta hace un tiempo me hubiera parecido lo mejor haberme olvidado de ti.

Hizo una pausa para tomar aire, y luego continúo.

-Pero… ¡Estoy feliz… de que estés conmigo! Yo solo quiero estar a tú lado. Solo quiero que estemos los dos juntos, por siempre. No quiero alejarme de ti. Por ningún motivo quiero hacerlo. Tal vez estoy siendo egoísta… ¡Pero eso es lo que realmente quiero! ¡Estar por siempre a tú lado!

Kid sonrió, y comenzó a acariciar suavemente el cabello de la chica. Espero pacientemente a que se calmara. Era curiosa la forma en la que la armadura de acero que protegía a Celes desde su reencuentro se hubiera roto, dejando al exterior sus delicados sentimientos. Por dentro, ella siempre había sido frágil y completamente pura.

Finalmente, ella se alejo de él. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Perdón –se disculpo–. Acabo de decir cosas completamente egoístas y…

Kid se acerco a ella, y acaricio su mejilla. Acerco su rostro hasta ella, hasta juntar sus narices y que sus frentes se chocaran.

-No es un deseo egoísta –dijo–. Me gusta tu deseo, Celes. Y quiero cumplirlo. Ya que hemos cumplido una promesa, la "promesa de reunión". Ahora, quiero que hagamos una nueva. Un nuevo juramento.

La chica no se movió, y Kid interpreto su silencio como si le pidiera que continuara.

-Permanezcamos juntos hasta el final.

Y, con esas palabras, junto sus labios en un cálido beso.

Una extraña sensación recorrió el cuerpo de ambos ante ese contacto. Para ambos fue como si un conjunto de emociones se juntaran y explotaran de golpe cientos y cientos de veces. El primero para ambos, y el perfecto para ambos.

Al separarse, Kid volvió a juntar sus frentes.

-¿Es una promesa?

-Por siempre y para siempre…

•••

Luego de una semana, Nygus le había concedido el alta a Celes. Esta aún tendría que explicarles a todos su verdadero nombre, pero eso no la molestaba en lo absoluto.

Suspiro por enésima vez, frente al espejo de tamaño completo de su habitación. Vestía una remera de tirantes negra, una falda color rojo sangre y sus inseparables botas negras.

Miro fijamente el espejo, hasta que se decidió a hablar.

-Siempre he estado sola –comenzó–. Y no quiero eso. La antigua Celestia, Ayumi, se protegía bajo una coraza de acero, ocultando sus emociones y siendo completamente indiferente. Pero, la verdadera Celestia no es de esa manera. Kid me lo ha dicho: dice que mis sentimientos solo deben de florecer para convertirse en algo hermoso. Y Ayumi no permitía que sus pensamientos salieran al exterior.

Junto sus manos, y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

-No sé cómo debo comportarme frente a otras personas. Esa era la razón por la cual siempre estaba sola. Puesto que mis padres no me dieron el amor que los niños deben recibir, jamás aprendí a relacionarme con otras personas. Algo similar a Chrona…

Jugueteo con un mechón de su cabello.

-Pero, si ella pudo, estoy segura de que yo también. Quiero tener amigos, quiero reír con ellos, quiero poder llorar con ellos. Quiero confiar en ellos. Y para eso, la coraza de acero debe desaparecer.

Soltó su mechón de cabello y miro fijamente el espejo que la reflejaba.

-Ayumi estaba llena de miedo, temor, soledad, tristeza… Y quiero que esos sentimientos desaparezcan. Yo soy Ayumi, y por eso se que será difícil olvidar aquel tiempo, pero…

Sonrió.

-Ahora que Kid está conmigo, estoy segura de que seré capaz de enfrentar cualquier cosa. Cualquier cosa, sea buena o mala, estoy segura de que podre superarla. Pero, para poder hacerlo, dejo dejar esos sentimientos negativos atrás. Debo dejar a Ayumi detrás, y rehacer mis sentimientos desde cero. Por eso…

Cerró los ojos.

-Para poder ser feliz…

Se dio la vuelta, y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Me despediré de todos mis temores.

Se detuvo ante la puerta, y, antes de traspasar el umbral, dijo claramente:

-**Bye-bye, Ayumi.**

Cruzo la puerta, y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta principal. Antes de girar el pomo de la puerta, sonrió. Por alguna razón, se sentía mejor, como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima.

Al salir, pudo deslumbrar la silueta de Kid, que le sonrió con afecto.

-¿Nos vamos? –preguntó, refiriéndose al Shibusen.

-Claro –accedió la chica.

Tranquilamente, ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la escuela. Kid la elogio diciéndole que se veía muy simétrica, y ella sonrió. Ante eso, el Shinigami le pidió que sonriera más seguido. Porque "tenía una sonrisa muy simétrica".

Celes se sentía muy feliz. Sin embargo, estaba preocupada por Chrona. Estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de esta por el Shinigami, pero parecía ser la única en darse cuenta.

_-Ella es fuerte_ –se dijo–. _Estoy segura de que si podrá lidiar con esto, de alguna forma. Pero por ahora… quiero ser egoísta. Solo un poco más…_

Entrelazo su mano con la del chico a su lado, y ambos caminaron en silencio hasta el Shibusen.

**FINAL  
RANGO: A  
HAPPY END.**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Si quieren matarme, pídanme mi dirección y se las daré.  
Quería hacer este capítulo un poco más distinto. Más… ¿profundo? Yo que se xD  
Pero siento que la falta algo, como que todo se desenvuelve muy de repente.  
Por favor, si a alguien no le ha gustado el final (creo que a la mayoría, por no decir todos los lectores), les pido que me lo haga saber, siempre con respeto.  
Pero si alguien le ha gustado, también hágamelo saber. Se lo agradecería.**

***Se tira al piso y comienza a rodar*.**

**¿Saben? Quiero escribir otra historia, y me gustaría que ustedes me dijeran de que quieran que sea. Cumpliré todos los pedidos~.**

**Y estoy bastante segura de que a nadie le intereso lo de arriba.**

**De todas formas, hasta la próxima.**

**¡De pie!**

**¡Saluden!**

**¡**_**Aye**_**!**


End file.
